By Your Hand
by ShaeraHaek
Summary: What if the Arkenstone wasn t just a pretty shiny jewel?
1. Not just a stone

**This story is the result of my many baby!dragon feels. There is some art I drew some while ago and people seemd to like it, so yeah, why not. Art can be found here: tagged/art/**

**My thanks goes to my lovely beta Zayroen.**

**Coments are welcome.**

****Beware minor DoS spoilers****

* * *

Chapter 1 – Not just a stone

Slumped against a cold stony pillar, Bilbo watched his friends rake through the enormous hoard of gold with a heavy heart.

The dragon was dead, the Lonely Mountain was reclaimed and the homeless blacksmith became a king once more. A very ignorant, gold-mad and cold-hearted king.

Smaug´s venomous words echoed in Bilbo´s head. It was just as the drake said but Bilbo was stupid enough not to believe him. He thought Thorin´s heart was stronger and his mind wiser but his hopes died away when he felt the edge of Thorin´s blade touch his chest. He always thought the dwarves were the least of his worries. He could handle an occasional brawl or an exchange of views and they weren´t really all that scary when one got to know them.

And after a while, he felt safe amongst them.

He would even go so far as to say that he felt the safest by Thorin´s side.

The irony of that.

Now they were only shadows of their former selves - greedy shells, hungry for gold and riches. Bilbo continued watching them from shadows, not daring to step closer. The Arkenstone grew heavier in his pocket with Thorin´s every mad shout and order to find it.

The mountain was suddenly too cold and the jewel in his pocket too hot.

"Fools!" Bilbo whispered from where he sat, "each and every one of you."

Cursing under his breath, Bilbo stood up and walked outside into the night. A chilly gush of wind jerked him out of his thoughts. He gazed around. The fires of Lake-Town were extinguished but from what Bilbo could see, they didn´t manage to save much of it.

He'd watched it turn to a small hell when Smaug descended upon it and he could still feel the cold fingers of horror claw at his heart. Taking few big breaths to calm himself down he turned his attention to the two camps that made themselves at home under the gates of Erebor.

The ravens came after Smaug´s fall, declaring Thorin a rightful king. But the joy did not last long. Right after that, another raven came flying from south, bringing tidings about an army of orcs marching on to the Lonely Mountain.

The Elves and the Men came offering their help, asking a fair share of the gold in order to sustain their people and repair the damages.

But Thorin was already mad, bewitched by the gold and gave none of it away.

Bilbo was desperate. While Thorin showered his royal ass in the riches of the mountain, armies came knocking on his front door. Bilbo didn´t want his friends to die. He had a plan and he would carry it out even if it meant that Thorin would hate him until the end of the World.

He took the Arkenstone out of his pocket, regarding it with disdain. But he couldn't help but to admire it´s radiance and beauty. A sudden wave of anger came over him and the hateful words echoed in his mind once more.

...would corrupt his heart...

...drive him mad...

...destroy him...

"Fools," he said silently. "STUBBORN AND GREEDY FOOLS!"

And with an anxious cry he swung the stone, his every fiber yelling at him to get rid of the cursed jewel.

And he would have done it, if it wasn't for the stone´s slight tremble. Bilbo´s body went rigid while his mind was trying to digest what just happened.

He lowered his hand, eyeing the Arkenstone suspiciously.

"Hello?" He said, immediately kicking himself mentally. As if a stone could give him an answer. But he felt something.

He put it to his ear and listened. Nothing.

"Oh, look at me," Bilbo sighed, "now I am getting crazy." He shrugged and as he was putting the jewel back into his pocket it trembled again.

Bilbo cupped the big shiny stone and huffed in exasperation. "What are you doing?" He asked, no longer caring if he sounded like an idiot. "Are you trembling in fright? Are you afraid I would destroy you?" The Arkenstone was, however, dead still again, refusing to communicate.

"Hey! Don´t you ignore me now!" He poked the rock, "wake up!"

And that´s when the stone suddenly jumped in his hands, startling the poor hobbit. Bilbo just barely managed to get a hold of the Arkenstone before it fell to the ground.

"Are you mad? I didn´t mean it with the breaking!" Bilbo squeaked. As he was feeling the surface of the stone for damage he froze once again. Bilbo could swear that his heart left out more than just one beat when he felt the crack on the stone.

"Why..." Bilbo whined as he turned the Jewel over to inspect the crack. Just brilliant. He managed to break the one thing Thorin longed for at most.

But his unhappy musing was cut short when the Arkenstone shook once more. Bilbo felt the hot tears in his eyes.

"No, no, no...!" He chanted silently caressing the stone as if it would stop it from breaking, when the upper half of the jewel shattered entirely.

Bilbo stared at the broken jewel with his mouth open and eyes wide as dinner plates. Not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine this! That the King´s Jewel wasn´t a jewel at all!

A faint pule came out of the rock – no! Egg!

First came out a little red tail, then a tiny little paw and finally a golden-red head.

An equally faint "Ah!" was all Bilbo could muster.

The little creature squirmed a little and struck his head out to get a better view. Little golden eyes landed on Bilbo and the hobbit felt a mix of dread, awe and comprehension.

Smaug has laid an egg – or better, he made the Arkenstone into an egg! But was that even possible? Apparently yes, since he was holding a living baby dragon in his hands.

The panic attack that was creeping onto Bilbo was interrupted by a high pitched... bark? Do dragons even bark? Whatever sound just came out of the tiny dragon baby was enough to make Bilbo coo at it.

"Hello little one." He said, still not moving but relaxing a little bit. The dragon somehow made him feel at ease. Very familiar golden eyes met Bilbo´s but he didn´t feel any fright. The baby climbed out of the shiny shell onto the hobbit´s arms and started scratching at his sleeve. Bilbo´s upper half of the body was frozen but he managed to turn around and kneel. The miniature Smaug climbed down on the cold stone floor and looked around sniffing but it eventually got back to scratching whatever Bilbo was wearing.

Watching the dragon trying to tear his trousers off, he noticed several things. Like the missing wings and no pointy horns. Or deadly claws for that matter, although the tiny claws the baby possessed were sharp enough to go through the fabric of his trousers.

"Are you trying to strip me, little Smaug?" He chuckled when the dragon stopped it´ s scratching and looked at Bilbo questionably.

"What are you—"

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo spun around looking at Thorin, who just crossed the threshold of the gate.

"What are you doing, burglar? Why are you not searching for the—" Thorin said but stopped himself and Bilbo could feel the tension and anger radiating from the king. It took him a second to understand why.

He followed Thorin´s gaze, which was fixed on the shards of the Arkenston he was still holding.

The murderous fury that Bilbo found in the dwarf´s eyes was like a blow to his gut. He abruptly stood up as Thorin took the first step towards him.

"You miserable wretch!" The king cursed. "What have you done!"

"N-no, Thorin!" Bilbo stammered taking a step back, trying to push the baby away with his foot.

"You broke it! The Arkenstone! You broke the most valuable jewel in all Middle-Earth!" Thorin hissed through clenched teeth. "You—"

He was interrupted by a quiet growl. Thorin stood frozen in front of Bilbo, staring at the little growling creature the hobbit was trying to shield from him.

"TRAITOR!" Thorin howled and threw himself at the dragon. Bilbo immediately pushed him aside and gripped the front of the dwarf´s tunic.

"Thorin listen to me! Stop!" Bilbo shouted but Thorin´s mind was clouded and poisoned and he couldn´t hear Bilbo´s pleading voice anymore.

"YOU MISERABLE HOBBIT! TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!"

The force of Thorin´s hand hitting Bilbo´s face spun him around and as he fell to the ground a sharp pain jerked through his torso.

He didn´t even notice when the other dwarves came, or their cries and attempts to calm Thorin´s temper down and hold him back, or the king´s angry yells anymore.

The only thing he heard was the lazy beat of his heart and the grievous cry of the tiny dragon. Nestling the unhappy dragon to his chest, he forced himself to stand up and tumbled down the stairs.

Last thing he remembered was how dull and unfamiliar everything was. Everything, except the crying, now crimson-red dragon, whimpering in his arms.

* * *

**If anybody is questioning the egg part, I have an answer: "Magic, bitches!" Those who read The Silmarillion know that dragons are capable of some hard-core magic stuff, I just enhanced the idea a little bit. So yeah, Smaug turned the jewel into an egg... OUT OF SPITE! Because why not.**

**Next chapter coming if you people like it. But of course, you will have to let me know! R&R**


	2. Too Late

**Chapter 2 - Too Late**

Bilbo woke up to a stinging pain in his hand. It took him some time to adjust to the dulled world around him and to actually process where he was and what was happening. His body felt like lead and his head felt like somebody has repeatedly thrown him against a wall. Groaning in pain, he looked down at his left hand. Only after several minutes of staring his brain finally processed that the baby dragon was clawing at his hand and biting his finger.

Bilbo raised the violated hand in front of his face and stared at the bite marks and bloody scratches.

"Weird..." Bilbo mumbled. Only after he registered yet another bout of pain coming from his thigh, he tore his eyes from his bloodied hand.

The tiny crimson dragon was back at clawing at his leg but this time with more urgency. The baby whined and growled and scratched and Bilbo only then realized that the world was too dull and way too quiet. His eyes fell on his hand again.

"Oh, right," he sighed, "the ring." Bilbo pulled the ring off his finger and as everything returned to normal, the alien presence in his head relaxed a bit. He glanced at the dragon again. It had just climbed into his lap, coiled itself into a ball and laid his head on Bilbo´s belly. Finally the baby looked up and the hobbit felt relief and happiness.

The dragon huffed tiredly as Bilbo caressed its head.

"Thank you for reminding me." He said as he turned the dragon on his back and scratched its belly, which made the creature purr and squirm in delight.

The hobbit kept playing with the dragon till it raised his head and licked his shirt.

Looking at himself properly, Bilbo noticed that he was covered in drying blood. Panic seized and as he was opening his shirt the dragon jumped off his lap.

"What...?" He choked up a cry.

Right over his left breast, there was a thick, angry red scar. Drawing deep breaths, he carefully laid a hand over it.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down..._he chanted in his head while pulling at his hair. An involuntary mewl escaped from his throat and the tears he was holding back the entire time finally spilt out of his eyes.

"What happened?!" He cried angrily, squeezing his eyes close. All at once he stopped, looking around wildly.

"Thorin! The Arkenstone!" He breathed out.

"Where—" his voice died away when he felt the nudge in his left thigh. The baby dragon squirmed and chafed on his thigh before it craned it´s neck and laid it on Bilbo´s leg, offering a sharp flat copper red object it held in its mouth.

Bilbo slowly took it with a shaky hand and rubbed it carefully with his finger. His breath hitched and he felt his heart fell into is stomach.

"A-ah," he sighed shakily, staring at the object, "it was an accident, r-right?" He whispered as the memories came back.

_He tumbled down the stairs, putting the ring hastily on, the shouts of others echoed in his head for what seemed like an eternity. He hid in a large crack under the wall, holding the dragon on his right shoulder with one hand while he gripped the shard in his chest with the other and pulled. The excruciating pain knocked the wind out of his lungs and left him blind for several moments. Next thing he remembered was the stench blood and a golden light that slowly died away, leaving everything drowned in darkness. _

Each memory was a painful stab in his heart. He shifted his gaze on the sadly purring dragon. "You healed me..." Bilbo whispered as he let the sharp shard of the Arkenstone drop on the ground.

"He didn´t mean to, right?" He said but with a more grave voice. The crimson wyrm sensed the change of attitude and eyed the hobbit in confusion.

Bilbo petted the miniature dragon, smiling at it lovingly. "Looks like we´re on our own then." He said calmly, blinking the remaining tears away.

"Now what am I going to call you, little guy?" He asked, scratching the dragon´s chubby belly.

"You look like your daddy... mommy, whichever he was...Smaug." Bilbo mused, picking up the dragon, holding it at arm´s length. It only tilted it´s head in question.

"Smaug." Bilbo pronounced slowly, noticing how the dragon´s tail swished from side to side happily. He repeated the name and the dragon emitted a tiny squeaky roar that made Bilbo giggle in amusement.

"Guess we have a name. Although it still kind of scares me." Bilbo hummed in thought. "Smaug."

"Mau!" The dragon echoed suddenly. The hobbit stared at it for a good while before repeating his name again.

"Maau!" Smaug piped up, tilting his head again and then proceeded to repeat the syllable over and over again, swishing his tale from side to side.

Bilbo put the tiny Smaug on the ground and while it babbled on running in circles, he carefully examined the ambient. He wanted to look around properly but his body was too weak and his head spun every time he stood up. After the fifth attempt of maintaining his balance and failing he gave up and begrudgingly admitted that he won´t be going anywhere unless he crawled on all four.

After few minutes of crawling accompanied by cursing under his breath, he finally reached the rocks. Using one of the boulders to support himself, he slowly stood up. Noticing the sudden silence from behind, Bilbo looked back only to see Smaug sitting on the ground, watching him with interest.

"Not a sound." He warned, shaking his finger at the dragon. Smaug´s only answer was a tilt of his little head.

Bilbo turned around and craned his neck to see over the rocks. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight.

The whole field from the mountain, almost to the edge to the lake was covered by blood and dead bodies.

Bilbo stared at the landscape in horror. His legs gave out under him and he found himself sitting on the ground with Smaug at his side, pawing his hip in worry.

The battle was over and Bilbo feared what he would find if he went to the camp.

It took him more than an hour to reach the confines of the battlefield. He stumbled every few steps, his mind was constantly being attacked by menacing whispers of the ring and his body felt weaker than before. Smaug was very displeased when Bilbo put the ring back on and he decided to express his discontent by biting his sleeve.

For another hour he struggled through the bloodied battlefield and heaps of dead bodies. The copper stench was almost unbearable and Bilbo had to take several stops to control his stomach.

The way to the southern part of the battlefield was slow but Bilbo kept walking.

The sun was starting to set by the time he reached the area with healing tents. The air was filled with pained moans and shrieks. Everything smelt like blood and death. Thankfully, the healers of all three races tended to everyone indiscriminately. Bilbo hurried past by a group of mourning men.

After few minutes of wandering – or better, stumbling – around, he found himself standing in front of a high red tent. That´s when he heard a very familiar voice shouting. Squirming in his arms, Smaug let out a low threatening growl.

"...I don´t care how but you WILL find him! Even if you have to search the whole Erebor and Dale! You WILL FIND HIM!"

Bilbo involuntarily took a step back and the dragon growled a little louder but stopped when the hobbit petted his head.

"Thorin, calm down!" Balin´s voice echoed from inside.

"I AM CALM!" Thorin shouted immediately back and a loud glass-shattering noise followed right after, accompanied by more shouting from different people. Bilbo was already turning around and running away, haunted by more angry roars from Thorn.

The hobbit covered his mouth with his palm to stop himself from crying out loud. Looks like he was worried for nothing. Thorin was very much alive and kicking, as well as thirsting for his blood.

Bilbo ran, still invisible, bumping into people who unknowingly shoved him back and forth until he stumbled and fell on the ground. Desperate and disoriented as he was, he scrambled back on his feet and ducked inside the closest tent.

There were five medics – four dwarves and one elf - standing around a cot, with their heads bowed low, discussing over something in hushed voices. With his hand still clapped over his mouth he backed into the darkest corner, bumping into another cot. He slowly turned his head, looking at the person lying on it.

His heart skipped a few beats at the sight.

The elven healer suddenly stepped back from the bed and tossed away a bloody rag, shaking his head.

"It is too late." He pronounced sadly, looking away from the patient on the bed. "The damage is too severe, I cannot help him anymore."

The dwarves muttered under their breaths, but stepped away as well, wiping their bloodied hands into the nearest pieces of cloth they could find.

"Someone has to tell the king." One dwarf said, walking towards the entrance of the tent. The other dwarves murmured in agreement and followed him. The elf took a last look at the doomed patient and strode out too.

Bilbo then finally tore his terrified gaze from the dark haired dwarf lying in the cot next to him, to look at the other.

There, on his deathbed, laid the crown prince of Erebor – Fili, son of Dís.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuun...you affraid now, eh? R&R are welcome**


	3. Thank You

**Chapter 3 - Thank You**

„Fíli..." Bilbo gasped. His head spun at the sight of the young price. He was ashen pale, his torso wrapped up in bloody bandages and his breath shallow. Edging closer, Bilbo reached for the prince´s forehead, caressing it gently. An involuntary whine escaped his throat when he felt how hot the dwarf was.

Sighing shakily as Bilbo looked behind at the younger prince, whose head was wrapped and propped up by many pillows.

„Fíli, Kíli, what in the world have you two been doing?" He whispered. Smaug shifted in his arm and stretched himself out, asking to be put down. Bilbo carefully laid him on the bed next to Fíli and the dragon sniffed on the dwarf´s hand.

Bilbo fell to his knees, holding the crown prince´s hand to his mouth, closing his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling out. A tiny paw landed on his head and when he opened his eyes he saw Smaug tilting his head in confusion, trying to figure out what Bilbo is doing.

„Mau!" He squeeled. Bilbo heard a soft gasp from behind and immediately spun around looking for its source. Kíli was still unconscious and there wasn´t anyone else inside. Was his imagination playing tricks on him? Propably.

„Shhh!" Bilbo shushed the little dragon. „You´ve got to be quiet baby, or they´re going to find us." He petted him and then rested his forehead against the cot.

„It is all my fault! I am so sorry, Fíli, so sorry." He cired silently.

Smaug sat by Fíli´s side, not comprehending what was going on. He felt Bilbo´s sadness and guilt as well as the death that hung all around him and the person he was crying over.

Smaug shifted a little closer to Bilbo and patted his head. Bilbo looked up, his face all teary, sniffling pathetically.

"Oh baby. I wish I could do something! Anything!" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Can´t you heal him?" He asked as Smaug nuzzled his head to the hobbit´s teary cheek. "Can you save him like you saved me?" He whispered, scratching the dragon´s head.

Smaug whined, looking at Bilbo in question.

"You don´t understand, do you?" Bilbo glanced back at Fíli´s barely rising chest. Smaug repeated after him and stood with his front legs on the dwarf´s arm, craning his neck and then looking back at the hobbit. Bilbo carefully laid a hand on Fíli´s chest and then on his own chest.

"See?" Bilbo said, opening his shirt and revealing the thick scar on his breast. "Can you save him too?"

"Mau!" Smaug piped up as he sniffed Bilbo´s wound. Turning to the dwarf, the dragon crawled over his arm and sniffed on Fíli´s chest. Bilbo caressed Fíli´s temples, wiping the sweat off, whispering apologies to his ear. Smaug looked unsure what to do. He squirmed and whined, crawling over Fíli´s arm several times and looking from the prince to the hobbit.

Sneezing suddenly, startling Bilbo out of his grieving, Smaug whined again and struggled to crawl on the dwarf´s chest.

"What are you—" Bilbo trailed off as the dragon seated himself on Fíli´s chest, laying his head on his front legs, looking at Bilbo. Smaug´s scales started to glow with warm golden light. Fíli stirred, moaning in pain and tossing his arms around. Bilbo immediately jumped to his feet and held his arms down. Smaug whined but he did not move away. The hobbit watched in wonder as the wounds on Fíli´s body closed up, he even heard as his broken bones snapped back in place.

The prince moaned louder and louder but his eyes did not open. After a good while he stilled, sighing loudly. Smaug, however did not move yet.

Suddenly there were noises outside the tent and the door flap opened abruptly, revealing the elven healer from before. He stood there unmoving, looking from the hobbit to the prince.

As quick as lightning he drew a dagger from his belt and pointed it at the startled hobbit.

"Don´t move." The elf warned. Bilbo slowly withdrew his hands from the prince, straightening his back, looking at the healer in defiance. Looking back at the dwarf, the elf finally noticed the glowing dragon on his chest.

"What in the name of Eru— GUARDS!" The elf yelled, making a fatal mistake of looking away from the dragon.

Immediately grabbing the dragon, reaching for the ring and putting it on, Bilbo backed away from the cot into the darkest corner of the tent. Smaug yelped and scratched his arm but Bilbo held him tightly to his chest, gently squeezing his mouth shut.

The elf stepped inside, looking frantically around. Few other guards followed and paced around, one getting too close to Bilbo but never noticing him.

"The hobbit was here! Find him!" The elven healer ordered as he checked on Fíli. "Inform the others! Go!" They all ran out of the tent to sound the alarm and Bilbo used the moment to get out.

He was about to slip through the flap when he heard a silent raspy whisper.

A silent "Thank you" came from the far corner of the tent. Bilbo stood stone still by the door flap, holding his breath.

"Thank you for saving him." Kíli rasped from his cot.

Stifling a sniff, Bilbo slipped out of the tent, not looking back.

In few minutes the entire camp was upturned. He barely made it out of the camp when he noticed that Smaug was still whining.

"What´s wrong baby?" He asked. Smaug was curled into a ball, whining and growling in pain. He turned the dragon around rubbing his tummy and trying to calm him down. His body was still filled with adrenaline so he ran farther away from the camp into the nearby ruins of Dale. The city was empty except few forgotten corpses of orcs and wargs.

Bilbo found an old abandoned house that still had some roof left and looked quite stabile. He shed his coat and threw it into the corner. He sat carefully down, took off the ring and examined the dragon.

Smaug was still whimpering and shaking and Bilbo could do nothing but panic and pray for whatever was ailing his little baby dragon would go away soon.

He held the dragon to his chest, rocking back and forth and repeating silent chants till the moon rose and the sky glittered with silver stars.

Only then he noticed that the dragon was worryingly still in his arms.


	4. Leaving My Past Behind

**Chapter 4 - Leaving my past behind**

The panic Bilbo felt before was nothing compared to the one he felt now. He felt his heart hammer in his ears and every beat felt like a stab of a cold knife.

"Baby!" He breathed, turning the dragon around. His eyes were closed and his little body was completely limp in his arms.

"Wake up, baby!" Bilbo petted the dragon. He laid his ear against his tummy and immediately relaxed somewhat when he heard the faint quick heartbeat. "What is wrong with you, little one?"

Bilbo covered the dragon with his coat and lied next to him, stroking his little head. The sleep, however, didn't come this night. He kept his eyes fixed on Smaug until the first rays of sun touched the land. And when Bilbo started to nod off, Smaug finally stirred from his deep sleep. The hobbit immediately forgot his tiredness and knelt beside him.

Smaug tiredly opened his golden eyes and looked him in the eye.

"Hello there, little one!" Bilbo breathed and sagged in relief, scratching the back of the dragon´s head.

"Mau!" Smaug piped up quietly from under the coat, squirming to get out. Bilbo helped him untangle himself from it and scooped him in his arms. He immediately felt a lot livelier and happier, which quite surprised him, considering the past few days. But however weird it felt, he couldn´t help but to brush it off and enjoy the moment.

They kept playing for a good hour or so and when Smaug finally tired of scratching Bilbo´s sleeve and chasing his tail, Bilbo decided it is time to move from the place.

The sun was already high in the sky. Bilbo put Smaug over his shoulder and made his best to explain why he put on the ring and how he couldn't sneak around without it. Even though the dragon was not very pleased by the fact that he was going to put the ring on again, he did not bite and scratch like the last time.

They made their way down to the edge of the camp to gather some provisions and many other things he would need on the way back to the Shire.

He very much knew it was a mad idea – attempting to go back on his own just with a baby dragon that couldn´t do much except scratching and biting – but somewhere deep inside he felt that the journey will not be as dangerous as he thinks it is. He definitely couldn't stay anywhere near because the people would most likely kill the baby dragon and himself the second they saw him. He just had to go back to the Shire. There was no other place in Middle-Earth where he could be safer for at least until the dragon grew up.

The stealing/borrowing of provisions took longer than Bilbo thought it would. He was finished long after the sun set and they had to go back to the abandoned house for the night.

Bilbo collapsed onto the newly-acquired blankets the second he took off the ring. Smaug immediately started sniffing at him and licking his face. Although Bilbo felt like somebody has beaten him the whole day, he stubbornly assured the dragon that he was alright until he stopped fussing over him and curled into a ball next to the hobbit´s head.

The night didn´t bring any dreams and Bilbo felt like he only blinked when he woke up in the morning. The following few days were the same: Bilbo and his dragon woke up, ate something, went to the base camp and "borrowed" provisions for their upcoming journey and returned back.

His little trips to the camp were mainly successful except maybe few times when he almost blew his cover when Smaug decided he had enough of the hiding and sneaking and just squirmed out of Bilbo´s backpack and tried to stroll around the camp. Thankfully, Bilbo was quick enough to get the dragon before anyone noticed.

After almost a week Bilbo had the feeling that he had enough food for at least till he reached Beorn´s. What he would do from that point, well, he decided he would cross the bridge when he got to it.

During the week he stayed in the ruins of Dale he noticed that the first ferries between Esgaroth and the eastern side of the lake arrived every morning and afternoon and departed by the sunset.

The stay in the ruins was riskier and riskier with every day for more and more people ventured thitherward, mapping the place and preparing for the rebuilding of Dale.

On the seventh day of his breakaway he made up his mind and finally packed all the things he gathered.

He put Smaug in the backpack so his head poked out, otherwise he was growling at Bilbo and nibbling at his fingers every time he tried to calm him down.

Bilbo managed to sneak into the evening ferry with no complication. He still had the ring on – to Smaug´s displeasure - and hid behind a couple of barrels covered by a large sheet. After what he thought was a half an hour, Smaug decided he was too bored and clawed his way out of the backpack. Bilbo immediately scooped him into his arms and shushed him before he could start yelling random syllables.

Bilbo decided they were safe enough in their hideout so he took the magic ring off and spent the rest of the voyage entertaining the dragon as silently as he could – finding out that the baby dragon loved when he scratched his belly and played with his paws.

The ferry reached Esgaroth in no time and Bilbo waited until all Men left and then sneaked out. The moon was already high but Bilbo would take no chances anyway, so he rather used the ring again – which resulted in Smaug growling the entire was through the city.

At some point, the dragon got bored again, squirmed out of the bag again and crawled on the top of Bilbo´s head, refusing to move away. Sighing, the hobbit left him there. At least he was silent and not moving, although Bilbo had to keep his head unmoving so Smaug wouldn´t slip down.

They only camped once – just before the dawn – to eat a little and then immediately continued towards Mirkwood.

One of the things Bilbo acquired in the camp was an elvish map of the forest. There were several secret paths but he chose the most southern one, believing that the path would be abandoned by this time.

On the way to the path Smaug decided he didn't want to spend the time in the backpack or on Bilbo´s curls so he strolled by the hobbit´s side till they reached the forest. Bilbo found it incredibly amusing to watch the tiny chubby dragon walk next to him in the tall grass.

They reached the forest by the evening of that day. Bilbo felt chills ran down his back at the sight. He didn't want to go through Mirkwood but as Gandalf said it would take months to go around by the northern path. Smaug sat next to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Ready for the big journey?" Bilbo asked, looking at his dragon fondly.

"Mau!" Smaug replayed, standing up and running into the woods.

The hobbit stood there unmoving with a heavy feeling in his heart. He couldn't help but to feel sad. The thought of leaving the few friends he had behind filled him with an unpleasant sensation of guilt. He remembered how cold Fíli´s hand felt when he held it and how pale he was. Bilbo was incredibly worried about him but he believed that Smaug understood him and healed the young dwarf. He remembered Kíli´s last words to him – how he thanked him for (hopefully) saving his elder brother and he remembered Thorin. How furious he was and with what hate he looked at him when he saw the shattered Arkenstone.

But what he remembered most clearly, was how much his heart hurt after that – and it was not from the shard that pierced it.

Bilbo turned around, taking a last look at the mountain.

His hand reached for the wound on his chest absently. Somehow he knew that Smaug was watching him from afar, waiting for what he was going to do.

That´s when Bilbo felt the slight shift inside him. He looked back at the dragon who obediently sat by a tree.

"A new life." Bilbo mumbled still looking at Smaug. The dragon stood up, his tale swishing impatiently. Bilbo smiled, walked to the dragon and lifted him up from the ground.

Bilbo kissed his head lovingly, looking back at the mountain. Smaug stood up in his arms and licked the hobbit´s cheek to return the gesture, purring affectionately.

"Starting a new life and leaving my past here, buried under the mountain."

With these words, they entered the cursed forest, heading to the Shire.


	5. You Reek of Death

**Chapter 5 - You Reek of Death**

Bilbo was fully expecting to fight his way through Mirkwood. He was clutching his sword from the moment they entered the cursed place, ready to defend himself and his little dragon at the first sign of hostile presence. He was, however, pleasantly surprised by the absence of the menacing eyes that watched him and the company every second when they journeyed the other way. First he thought it was only by the edge of the woods, but as they continued, he realised it was not the case.

After few days he finally began to relax somewhat. There were no webs, no spiders, no feeling of being watched, no uneasiness or anything else disturbing there. Of course he was suspicious, of course there was that little nagging in the back of his mind – telling him it wasn't normal, not good, not _right_. He just couldn't help to feel like everything is just the way it should be. And of course, he knew the source of that feeling.

Smaug.

Bilbo noticed the slight shifts in himself. With everyday that passed, he felt more and more close to the dragon. And it was not in friendship, or any other relationship they could have. It was a bond. It felt like a thug of his soul. He could feel when the dragon was happy, when he was annoyed, amused or afraid. It grew stronger and stronger with more time they spent together.

First he was a bit afraid. He was aware of the changes, and it scared him to know he probably wouldn't be the same again. He constantly worried about how the others would react – would they reject him? Would they be angry? Upset?

However, over the time he slowly came to the realisation that he just stopped caring.

His little dragon was with him and that was all that mattered.

It was odd – who would have thought he would once father a dragon. Ridiculous, really. He was downright terrified when he met the original Smaug. His body was completely petrified and his mind blank with horror when he met the dragon face to face. Nothing in the world would have prepared him for the encounter with the giant wyrm.

The first thoughts of seeing the little dragon hatch from the Arkenstone also weren't very pleasant. It stunned him, to see the little creature emerge from it but the second the dragon looked him in the eye, he knew that he was very different from his malicious and greedy dragon father. He didn't know how, but he was.

Bilbo made a mental note to look for every bit of information about dragons as soon as possible.

To kill some time, Bilbo decided he would teach the dragon few words. He was really getting tired of the constant "mau-ing", and the journey was rather long so it seemed like a good idea. His visions of teaching the little dragon something more meaningful were cut short for the little wyrm just refused to learn anything at all.

Bilbo took the dragon in his arms and started repeating "da" over and over but Smaug just looked at him like he grew a second head, refusing to make a sound.

"Say da, daling!" Bilbo begged. "Da! Like daddy!" But however kindly the hobbit begged the dragon would not budge. Smaug kept staring at him with his big golden eyes in the are-you-serious manner.

"Oh, come on! I know you can understand me!" Bilbo sighed exasperatedly. Taking a deep breath he eyed the dragon sceptically.

"Say da." Bilbo said and Smaug pointedly looked to the side, faking indifference.

"Okay, let´s try something different... say ma"

"MAU!" Smaug reacted immediately, his tail swishing excitingly, his attention fully focused on the hobbit.

"You little bugger! I knew you can understand me!" Bilbo huffed as the dragon jumped down from his embrace, crouching and patting the leaves on the ground with his tiny paws. Bilbo felt a foreign tickle of playfulness in his mind. Knowing that Smaug wanted to play he crossed his arms on his chest.

"We are not going to play, unless you learn something." Bilbo scolded and the tiny wyrm huffed audibly, not stirring from the position. "No." Bilbo repeated, waggling his finger at the little playful creature but knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the cute stare for much longer.

Smaug felt the hobbit´s weakening resistance and charged at him, jumping on his leg and bouncing back.

"You little tease!" Bilbo laughed heartily, grabbing the dragon with one hand, tossing him in the air and catching him again. Nothing could make Bilbo happier than the sound the dragon made when he lifted him above his head. It was not exactly a shout. It was something like a happy long growly yelp followed by a pleased purring.

"You are not going to learn anything, are you?" Bilbo sighed, cuddling the dragon, who immediately patted and licked the hobbit´s face once he was close enough.

"Mau, mau, ma, ma, ma!"

"Don´t call me mama, dummy!" Bilbo pouted rubbing the dragon´s nose with his own.

"Mama!" Smaug repeated happily, scratching the hobbit´s shirt excitedly.

"Now this is unfair! You repeat the wrong stuff! Say "da"!" Bilbo whined and Smaug immediately stilled in his arms, giving him the are-you-serious look again. "Oh, you meany!"

Bilbo let the teaching sessions slide very quickly after that. It was no point trying to teach Smaug anything when he was not willing to listen. He only repeated what he wanted. Although Bilbo had to admit that the little one was making progress with the syllables, he never, ever, repeated anything when Bilbo wanted him to.

Smaug´s repertoire of syllables was expanded by "ba", "ma", "la" and "ga". He liked yelling them randomly and refusing to stop for quite some time but when he got bored he went back to his silent excitement and exploration of everything around him.

A week passed. Bilbo could not stop but to start worrying more and more because they were running out of drinkable water and although according to the map they should reach the exit every moment now. He knew they still had to go northwards to Beorn´s and that would take some time too. Hopefully not too long...

Two days later, Bilbo was close to ripping off his hair. The only thing that was stopping him was the Smaug´s calming presence in the hobbit´s mind. However bad the situation they were in seemed, the dragon always stayed calm. It was like when he had fever and then put a bag of cold ice on his forehead.

After nine days, they finally crossed the elvish gate and Bilbo fell to the ground face first, enjoying the sensation of cold yellowing grass and fresh air. Smaug sniffed around him clearly a little bit confused with him.

"I am so glad we are finally out of that cursed place." Bilbo clarified when he felt Smaug´s confusion. "Let´s move on, little one."

Discarding the elvish map he took out another one. A pang of guilt and sadness hit him then. He held the company´s map in his hands, the one Thorin shoved to his hands when the door didn´t open. The sadness was, however, soon replaced by anger. Bilbo shuddered at that, a little bit surprised by his own feelings but he brushed it off quickly. He wouldn't cry over spilt milk. Not anymore.

He guessed that they were about ten to twelve leagues away from Beorn´s house. Bilbo´s stomach growled then which stopped Smaug in his tracks.

"Guess we have to camp somewhere." Bilbo mumbled, looking around and then at the dragon. "You think we can stay here?" He asked and received a calm purr from the dragon.

They ate smoked meat and cheese and continued just as the sun started to rise.

The whole day was one big blur. They walked and walked all hours by the edge of Mirkwood. Even Smaug´s excitement over new landscape dulled somewhat after the fifth hour. It was just all the same - tall dark trees on their right and endless straight field on their left.

Bilbo got to the point where he started humming a song and walking with his head backswept, looking at the sky, trying to guess the shapes of clouds - describing everything to Smaug.

Going on like that for a good while he noticed that he lost his only listener. The lack of Smaug´s presence in his mind made him stop dead in his tracks.

When he turned around he was surprised to see the little dragon sitting few meters behind with a sour expression on his face. Smaug bowed his head but his golden eyes never leaving Bilbo.

As the hobbit came closer, he felt a distinct sensation of unease from Smaug.

"What is going on, darling?" Bilbo asked, clearly lost. Smaug tilted his head and pointedly looked behind the hobbit.

Turning around, Bilbo saw the one thing he wanted to see the entire day – the big gate to Beorn´s house.

"Why are you—" He started but snapped his mouth closed when the gate suddenly opened, revealing the huge person behind it.

Beorn walked out of the gate towards them in a slow pace which reminded Bilbo of a predator stalking a prey. His hand reached for the blade strapped on his hip but he didn't draw. Beorn stopped good ten meters away from them, levelling Bilbo with a glare.

The tall shape-shifter looked downright frightening but somehow Bilbo felt his unease and caution. The hobbit returned his glare with a cold blank look.

Beorn was the one who broke the tense silence.

"You reek of death, little bunny." He rumbled slowly, still eyeing him with unease and suspicion. Bilbo took a long calming breath and narrowed his eyes.

"There were many dead under the mountain." He replied finally, challenging the shape-shifter to make his move. Smaug silently whined behind him. But however weak Bilbo might be, if Beorn decided to attack them anyhow, he would not go down without a fight. Not now when he had something to protect again.

"Indeed. But I was not talking about their death." Beorn offered silently, making the hobbit frown. "I am talking about yours." He said, taking a cautious step forward and leaning to the side to look behind Bilbo.

The hobbit felt Smaug´s fear but the little dragon was stubborn and refused to back down from the skin-changer. Bilbo immediately drew his tiny sword, pointing it at Beorn – who sniffed the air, looking at the small dragon with genuine interest written all over his face. But however interested Beorn seemed, he still didn´t dare to step any closer.

"You are not the same anymore..." Beorn said, looking back at the hobbit.

"You died there..."


	6. The Soul Decides

**Chapter 6 - The Soul Decides**

"You died there."

Bilbo did not move for several minutes. He knew. He felt... different. But actually hearing it was still like a hit to his stomach. The longer he pondered about what he was just told, the more numbly he felt. But it was not solely the fact that he died that troubled his mind. No, not by a long shot. What really bothered him was how he died, and most importantly _who_...

He was brought back from his thoughts by a tug on his pants. A very disturbed Smaug was trying to huddle to his leg as close as possible without making himself visible.

"So," Bilbo started quietly, "what is going to happen now?" He asked bitterly. "Are you going to force me to return to Erebor to _face my crimes_?"

Beorn frowned. "I do not care about whatever crimes you might or might not committed against the dwarves. Nor any other race, for that matter."

However calmly he said that, it still didn´t make Bilbo relax. He waited for Beorn to continue, carefully calculating his escape possibilities.

"Don´t worry, I am not going to hurt you." The skin-changer assured him, but somehow, Bilbo still didn´t feel much safer. "I am... very curious about this-" He gestured towards the little dragon peaking from behind Bilbo´s leg. "Also, I think we have things to discuss."

While Beorn led them inside, Bilbo noticed several things: firstly, the big fluffy bees he saw before were gone. Surely it was not that cold. Secondly, the dead silence. No birds chirping, no horses neighing, nothing at all. Bilbo looked around in confusion.

"They smelled your little friend." Beorn said calmly, opening the doors for them. "Tell me, little bunny, how much do you know about dragons?"

"I know I just fathered one." Bilbo replied deadpan as he sat down, lifting the dragon from the ground and putting him in his lap. "And that they are not as dangerous as everyone thinks they are."

"That is not quite true."

"I don´t see him burning villages or threatening anyone." Bilbo remarked angrily.

Beorn stayed silent then, watching the dragon with an unreadable face, although when Smaug growled his brows flew upwards and he immediately looked at the hobbit.

"So are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to tell me what´s on your mind. I believe you said we need to discuss things." Bilbo was definitely dancing on a thin ice but he couldn´t help it. He was done up, hungry and frustrated. "Please," he added mildly, "I am tired, can we get this over with?"

Beorn took notice of the weariness and frustration in his voice. The little hobbit suddenly looked much, much older. He glanced between him and the dragon in wonder.

"Very well. So tell me, really, how much do you know about dragons?"

Bilbo hummed and sighed exhaustedly. "I know that they breathe fire, are dangerous, greedy, love gold and like to burn down places... or people. At least, the previous Smaug was like that."

"Previous?" Beorn asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I had no other name for this little guy." Bilbo clarified, lifting the little dragon and putting him on the table.

"Mau!" Smaug squeaked when he noticed he was no longer in Bilbo´s warm lap. The dragon turned around to pout at the hobbit. His attention was, however, quickly turned on Beorn, when the skin-changer stepped closer.

Bilbo put his arms around his dragon in defence, but his face remained blank. "Don´t..." He warned, but to Beorn, it sounded more like pleading.

"I am simply curious. And your knowledge about dragons is really limited. Are you not wondering why your dragon is all friendly and-" Beron gestured at the creature mutely, clearly trying to find the right word, "-well, cuddly."

Bilbo´s eyebrows reached his hairline. It was weird to know that Beron thought the dragon cuddly.

"Well..." Bilbo trailed off, petting the tiny wyrm. He would´ve never imagined that dragons were this friendly. He was pretty surprised at first but Smaug was just a baby. You can´t judge a new born child by his father´s deeds. "I´ve never thought about it, really. I never had the time. What do you know about them?"

"There are legends. Speculations. It is said that nothing in this world was born evil – that everything was formed into its contemporary state. Every Vala made something in this world. Dragons were creations of Melkor. But however evil Melkor was, the dragons were still born pure. So he forced them to bond with his soul – which corrupted them and made them into malicious and greedy beasts." Beorn finished and looked at the hobbit meaningfully.

Bilbo was staring at nothing for quite some time. "You mean...?" He paused, still trying to process the information.

"That all the dragons born until now, were all bonded either with Melkor, or Sauron." Beron finished. "All, except yours."

Smaug sat on the table, looking at Bilbo with tilted head.

"But how did a jewel become an egg? The dwarves said they delved it out of the mountain."

"Dragons are magical creatures. I believe they can mate normally like any other species and create their offsprings the usual way but I think that with all the magic they possess, they can actually create a baby without mating. I think I heard somewhere that this is the more dangerous way because they give up all their magic and pass it on the next generation."

Beorn paused shortly, levelling Bilbo with a heavy look. The hobbit tried not to shiver.

"But the real question is: _How _did all this happen?" The skin-changer asked finally sitting down and crossing his arms on his chest. "I told you what I knew. I want to know how you came by the dragon. It seems really ridiculous that Smaug would just hand his only egg over."

Bilbo was silent. Just looking at his little baby with his mouth hanging open. Beorn´s cough forced him out of his thoughts.

"We came to the mountain," Bilbo finally started with a reminiscent look on his face. "They sent me in to steal a jewel. The Arkenstone."

"I didn´t think the dwarves were such cowards," the bear-man interrupted him." To send the weakest member into a dragon´s lair... no offence." He added quickly.

Bilbo snorted but shook his head. "None taken. But they had no other choice. Gandalf said the dragon was accustomed to the smell of dwarves. And indeed he was. Smaug couldn't figure out what I am but he knew I came with dwarves."

"So it was Gandalf´s idea?" Beorn asked in wonder and Bilbo shrugged.

"But back to the story. Smaug found me, got angry but I managed to escape." Bilbo kept telling him about how the dwarves came up with the idea to drown the old dragon in molten gold and how it made him even angrier and proceeded to fly out to burn down the Lake-town. Then he told him about how he found the King´s jewel and how Thorin, along with the other dwarves, slowly descended into madness.

Whilst listening to the story, Beorn carefully watched the wyrm on the table. Little Smaug sat there, looking at Bilbo and tilting his head everytime his name was mentioned.

"I went outside because couldn´t look at them anymore." The hobbit sighed. "That was when I felt the jewel shaking in my pocket. I took it out and it just hatched." Taking a deep breath, he continued, albeit much more silently.

"Then Thorin came, and saw the shattered Arkenstone and he- "Bilbo´s voice died in his throat. "We argued and I tripped. I woke up after the battle ended, covered in blood with a dragon by my side. I went to the camp and heard Thorin raging so I escaped. And now I´m here."

Beron frowned. "You tripped." He said, his voice full of doubt. "Why do I have the feeling there is more to it than just a trip?"

"There is nothing more." Bilbo replied stubbornly, pointedly avoiding Beorn´s eyes.

"You know, even without me being a skin-changer, I would know you are lying? You are a very bad liar."

"I tripped." The hobbit said with finality and Beorn felt that he won´t hear anything else on this matter. He growled and stood up, going over to the cellar to get some food and cool himself down.

Beorn was seething. He wasn´t fond of dwarves but now he could happily say he despised them - one of them especially after hearing the story. He grabbed some honey and bread and brought it to Bilbo. He found him with the dragon curled in his lap.

"Here." Beron said, putting the food in front of the hobbit. "I believe you are quite hungry."

"Wait, you said the dragons bonded after their birth. Do you know anything else?" Bilbo asked rather desperately.

"Only that the dragon´s behaviour depends on the person they bond with. And that you might be the only person in whole Middle-Earth encountered a dragon, stole his egg and survived. You really are a remarkable creature, little bunny." Beorn smiled, seeing that his guest got annoyed at the ´bunny´ comment. "You are tired." He added mildly, patting the hobbit´s head. "Rest and we can talk more tomorrow."

Another tired sigh escaped Bilbo and after he finished his meal he scooped Smaug into his arms and walked over to the place where he slept before. It was already covered by multiple furs and a blanket. He cocooned himself in them and fell asleep almost immediately, with the dragon resting next to his head.

* * *

Bilbo woke up to a silent murmur. He opened one eye and scanned the room.

And he found was probably the most cutest scene.

Beorn was sitting on the ground not too far away, holding a piece of honeycomb, trying to lure Smaug to him with it. The dragon was crouched on the floor behind one of the table legs, watching the skin-changer warily.

"Come here, don't be scared." Beorn whispered, leaning forwards. Smaug only tilted his head in suspicion, making a sound that was something between purring and growling. Bilbo felt his confusion and indecision in his mind. He kept silently watching the duo.

Beorn was trying to talk the dragon into coming to him for a good while when he finally got on all four and crawled towards Smaug, offering the honeycomb from his giant paw. For a second it seemed that Smaug would finally come from behind the table leg but he changed his mind and hid again. Only his little red head peaked from behind.

The skin-changer, however, didn´t look like he was going to give up anytime soon and Bilbo had a hard time to contain his laughter.

Only after another five minutes of persuading, Smaug finally crawled from his hideout and sniffed Beorn´s hand, interested in the honey.

He started eating from the skin-changer´s hand and Beorn then used the distraction to pick the dragon up.

Smaug growled when the honey got out of his reach but Beorn quickly handed it over to him again, making the dragon latch onto it immediately, licking the honey.

Bilbo couldn´t keep quiet then, seeing the usually stern and frightening skin-changer cooing at a little baby dragon and petting him with an overly happy look on his face was just too adorable.

"Well, look at you two." Bilbo laughed, startling Beorn, whose face immediately went back into his usual seriousness.

Clearing his throat and snuggling the dragon closer to him protectively, Beron replied: "I just... I was curious."

Bilbo couldn´t stop giggling for quite some time after that.

"He talks." The skin-changer said, still petting Smaug.

"Yes, he does. Although he refuses to learn the right words, right, Smaug?" Bilbo huffed, coming over to the two and scratching the dragon´s head.

"Bany!" Smaug squealed, immediately forgetting his honey and squirming out of Beorn´s hands. Bilbo picked him up, looking at the giant man with a frown.

"Really? Bunny? That is what you thought him?"

"I just talked and he happened to remember that."

"Eru help me, you did it on purpose!"

Now it was Beorn´s turn to laugh. "I have no idea what are you talking about." He grinned.

"Mamamau!" Smaug piped in happily.

* * *

Bilbo spent the winter at Beorn´s house.

It was a peaceful time and Bilbo had plenty of time to relax and recover from the stressful period in Erebor.

Smaug learnt more words and surprised both Bilbo and Beorn one particularly cold evening when he started to cough violently. When Beorn tried to figure out what is wrong with him, Smaug miraculously found out how to breathe fire and almost burned the skin-changer´s whole beard. Beorn kept his distance from the dragon ever since that little incident.

Bilbo found out that his host really wasn´t as scary as he looked. He often woke up to silent cooing and giggling and even when he changed into a bear (first time almost scaring the soul out of the poor hobbit) he was really just a big cuddly animal. Often he spent the nights sleeping near the bear or sometimes even on his back.

The animals came back as well. After his host told him that they fled because they felt the dragon, Bilbo felt worried – the winter was closing and the animals that were used to spent the night in Beorn´s warm hall were now freezing Eru knows where. But after a while Bilbo guessed that they felt no threat from Smaug and they decided to return. (He suspected it was thanks to Beorn´s first transformation after Bilbo came – he saw the bear sneak out during the night and on the following morning the animals were back again.)

Beorn was kind of sad when his little bunny announced he will be leaving soon. He got used to him and his little dragon and it saddened him when decided it was time to depart.

He enjoyed the dragon´s presence. It was surprisingly relaxing and pleasant and finally he had a company when he went to hunt some fish.

Despite his disappointment he did his best to prepare them for the long journey. He prepared a pack filled with food, water and blankets and picked two strongest and healthiest ponies for them telling Bilbo that he ought to send them back after he got to the Shire, assuring him that he would be waiting in the mountains to lead them through.

They left a month after the start of spring and Beorn saw them off until they crossed the Misty Mountains. After that he turned back and that was the last time in five following years he saw the little hobbit and his baby dragon.

* * *

**So I finally caught up with my uploads on AO3, be ready for the fact that the uploads are going to be a little slower (I have to pass the finals somehow).**

**Before anyone starts bitching at my version of Beorn:**

**-there has to be someone who knows shit (but not elves)  
-we don´t know a thing about skin-changers so I improvized a little bit  
-Beorn is old as balls... knows legends and stuff  
-there is no way he could be that muscular just from eating flowers, so yeah, FISH IS ALLOWED TO EAT IN BEORN´S HOUSE**

**Comments are welcome!**


	7. Foreshadowing

**Chapter 7 - Foreshadowing**

Bilbo´s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the Shire again. It has only a year and a half or so since he left but it seemed more like a decade to him. The happiness he felt upon the sight of the green hills bathing in the morning mist, the hobbit holes drowned in dusk and the clean blue sky, was indefinable.

"Da!" Smaug squeaked from his shoulder, licking his cheek. Bilbo felt the swishing of his tail on his back and the tickle of happiness, although tainted with innocent confusion, in his mind.

"We are finally home, darling." Bilbo explained as he spurred his pony further.

They went on in a leisurely pace, heading towards Bilbo´s hobbit hole. Smaug looked from side to side in awe and restlessness. Bilbo felt that his little dragon wanted to explore as much as possible and as soon as possible. He chuckled to himself, scratching his scaly head.

"Soon my darling, soon."

* * *

To his surprise, his hole was completely empty. He hesitated for a second, taking a deep breath. He crossed the threshold and dropped his almost empty bag on the floor. Smaug growled silently on his shoulder, scratching Bilbo´s back with his hind legs in attempt to get down to the floor. Bilbo set him down and let him to his exploring. The little dragon bolted away, sniffing the floor, the second he touched the floor.

The eerie silence of his home was almost deafening. Bilbo slowly walked around, breathing in the air and soaking in the familiarity of the place. He thought his heart would burst with all the happiness he felt.

Bilbo ran his hand on the surface of the kitchen table, enjoying the feeling of the cool wood and the creases on it. Smiling to himself he proceeded to the living-room, stopping in front of his favourite armchair now covered with a white sheet. He took it away, letting it fall to the ground with a dramatic swish. Bilbo sank into the soft armchair with a pleased sigh.

Closing his eyes he listened to the silent sounds of Smaug´s claws hitting the wooden floor. Only a short moment passed since he sat down, when his little cute dragon trotted into the room and stopping in front of Bilbo.

"Home?" Smaug asked carefully, eyeing Bilbo with his big golden eyes.

Bilbo scooped him into his arms and laid him in his lap where the dragon curled into a ball.

He smirked to himself as he petted the dragon.

"Hello, Hamfast." He greeted loudly with his eyes still fixed on Smaug.

Only a soft gasp is what he received as an answer.

Finally looking behind he met his friend´s eyes with a sweet smile on his lips. "It´s good to see you."

"Bilbo..." Hamfast whispered in disbelief.

* * *

To say Hamfast was surprised was an understatement. He was stunned into silence by what he found in Bag End. It is as if a ghost has returned from the afterlife. It is not that he wasn´t happy to see his friend. It only felt so surreal. Also, he had to admit that he felt a little scared. Something about Bilbo was very different. He looked... odd, but he couldn´t tell how.

They sat together, drinking tea like before. Like Bilbo never left. And the little red scaly creature sniffed around him, regarding him with awe and interest. Hamfast tried his best not to flinch away.

"So, how have you been, Bilbo?" The gardener asked tentatively, sipping his tea.

Bilbo´s hand with tea stopped in midair. He stared at the tea for a while and the little crimson creature started to growl and it kept growling until Bilbo murmured something silently. The little something bowed it´s head and sat next to Bilbo protectively, eyeing Hamfast with suspicion.

"I´ve been... well." Bilbo said with a smile but the dull sound of his voice told Hamfast exactly _how _well his neighbour was. Another silent while followed and the gardener started to feel very awkward.

"Mau!" Smaug yelled suddenly, jumping forward in a playful manner, making Hamfast jump and spill his tea. Bilbo laughed and put down his tea to pull the dragon backwards by his tail, taking him off the table into his lap.

"Sorry," Bilbo apologized shyly, "he only wants to play." He assured as Hamfast gasped for breath to calm himself down.

"What is _he, _anyway?" The gardener asked as he attempted to dry his shirt with a handkerchief.

"Why, a dragon of course. Right, darling? A cute little dragon!" Bilbo answered and cooed at the now purring creature.

"A dragon?" The gardener squeaked. He heard about dragons – great fire-breathing wyrms, with scales hard as steel and claws sharp as razors. This wingless little creature looked very unlike the frightening legend.

"C-can he breathe fire?"

Bilbo graced him with a charming smile, raising his eyebrow suggestively and the dragon in his lap looked very much like he was grinning at him. Suddenly, the hobbit felt very uncomfortable.

"How was the adventure?" He asked quickly to change the subject.

Bilbo proceeded to tell him about the dwarves and the quest. Hamfast noted with sadness that the enthusiasm from storytelling his friend had before was not there anymore. He retold his adventures with monotonous dull voice and a distant look.

Bilbo was just telling him about the orcs and wargs when he heard voices from outside soon followed by knocking. The two hobbits looked at each other in question. Bilbo stood up and went to open the door, Hamfast following closely behind.

They were greeted by dozens of curious-looking hobbits who were crowding in front of his door.

"What—" Bilbo stammered, looking positively taken aback. "Why is there the whole neighbourhood standing in my garden?"

They all started shouting over one another, greeting him and asking him where he was and why he was, and what he did and so on and so on, until Bilbo finally snapped.

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" He yelled. All the hobbits fell into a stunned silence, staring at him. Even Hamfast seemed to be rather surprised while he inched away.

"That´s better," Bilbo commented silently, scanning the crowd. "Now tell me what´s the meaning of this." He added calmly.

"We saw the pony outside. We were wondering if you´ve returned." One of them (Bilbo couldn´t quite tell who) answered.

They all started shouting again, asking him all the questions at once.

Bilbo did his best not to roll his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Turning around he was prepared to slam the door closed and retreat into his lovely hole when a shrill "Bilbo Baggins what is the meaning of this?!" echoed throughout the whole neighbourhood, silencing the other hobbits effectively.

This time Bilbo didn´t restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Lobelia." He said dully, not even trying to mask his irritation. "Is there a reason you grace us with your presence?"

"The nerve!" She shrieked, swinging her umbrella. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here." Bilblo retorted coldly, tilting his head.

"You ran away with a bunch of dirty dwarves and now you just... come back like nothing ever happened?!" She kept yelling at him for a good while but Bilbo just stopped listening after the first sentence. He noticed all his neighbours watched the scene with interest.

"I fail to see your point." Bilbo interrupted her, turning all the attention she had on him. "As I said before: I live here. I have all the right to return without telling anyone, especially not you."

Lobelia took a deep breath, prepared to yell at him again but Bilbo would have none of it.

"Be silent!" He ordered sternly, making many hobbits gasp in surprise and Lobelia turning several shades of red darker. "I am in no mood for listening to your nonsense. I am tired from the journey and you are the last person here I want to see."

Another bout of gasps echoed throughout the crowd but Bilbo paid them no attention.

"You come here to yell at me as if you own the place, which you do not and I can assure you that you never will. You are rude and ill-wishing and you always tried to get your hands on my home and my mother´s silverware."

"How dare you—"

"Quiet!" Bilbo interrupted her again although a much roughly and her mouth snapped closed with a click. "I am not finished yet. You have been everything but pleasant and I think I have enough witnesses today to prove it." Another heavy pause followed and this time, Lobelia did not dare to say anything.

"You are no longer welcome here, dear cousin," Bilbo announced, stressing the last part with as much irony as he could muster. "Everyone who wants to hear about my journey is welcome to stay, the rest of you who do not wish to do so, I must ask you to leave my property – you are ruining my garden."

A soft growl echoed from behind him and the hobbits gasped again. Bilbo rolled his eyes again as he crouched down and offered a hand to his dragon so he could climb up on his shoulder, noticing that many of his neighbours stared at him with their mouths open again.

"Good-bye, dear cousin!" Bilbo wished before she could start shrieking again. "It was nice to see you, don´t bother coming anytime soon."

With these words he turned on his heel and walked inside. One by one, the hobbits slowly followed him, offering silent excuses to the stunned, open-mouthed Lobelia rooted on the spot.

"Was it really necessary?" Hamfast asked silently, giving Lobelia one last pitying look before he closed the door.

* * *

Ever since that day, there were no real confrontations. The hobbits of the Shire were more or less content with their queer neighbour. Bilbo told them his story, albeit he skipped the part of the war, his banishment and his death. After all, he didn´t want to scare all his neighbours right after his scene with Lobelia.

Some enjoyed his story, some shook their heads but none of them left until he was finished.

Bilbo acquired many titles – some of them flattering, others not so much. But he didn´t mind. Even despite the name-calling and gossiping behind his back from time to time, his neighbours were mainly nothing but nice to him and his scaly dragon. Bilbo suspected it was just thanks to his cute dragon and his big golden eyes the hobbits were nicer than ever to them both. Nobody could resist Smaug´s cute big-eyed looks.

As the time went slowly on, Smaug grew up and became the main attraction of the whole Shire.

Just before Bilbo´s fifty-fourth birthday Smaug finally looked more like his dragon father than ever – his neck and tail grew longer and slender and his wings developed fully. His once soft golden-red scales were now more golden than red and harder than ever and his head was adorned by tiny sharp horns. Although he was almost as tall as Bilbo when he straightened up and stretched his neck he still didn´t lose his big cute child-like eyes.

But Smaug was not the only one that changed. Bilbo noticed several changes on himself. Of course, it was only thanks to his dear friend Hamfast, who kept throwing in small comments about his appearance. If Bilbo didn´t know better he would say his friend tried to court him as well.

Only after he heard his friend mutter "You are positively glowing!" and "You lost weight again!" for the umpteenth time in three days, Bilbo found himself studying himself in a long mirror.

He indeed lost some weight. His skin hasn´t gained one wrinkle – he would even go as far as saying he lost few, his hair gained a golden shine and his eyes were more blue than gray. Of course, Bilbo Baggins was not one to pay much attention to his looks – he took his time to brush his hair and straighten up his waistcoat to look presentable and proper but that was it. So when he discovered these slight improvements in his looks he ended up shrugging and brushing the matter off.

The most favoured activity of every fauntling in the Shire was watching Bilbo teaching Smaug how to fly. They ran around the meadow, laughing and cheering everytime Bilbo threw his dragon in the air and the latter managed to keep himself afloat, even if it was only for a short while.

They spent the whole summer on meadows, laughing and playing with fauntlings, having the greatest time of his life. His lovely hobbit hole was constantly filled with visitors, both male and female and Bilbo had the feeling that many of them were trying to woo him with cakes, flowers and compliments.

It quite surprised him – to see so many hobbits expressing their interest in him – but he brushed it off, politely hinting that he was not interested in any serious relationships just yet. Despite his hints, his numerous suitors still kept on gifting him various flowers, cakes and items, insisting they had no ulterior motives aside from improving their friendship.

What also amused him, were Smaug´s reactions to these courting incidents – he would growl and huff at anyone who as much as complimented his beloved hobbit daddy and everytime he got his paws at a bouquet of flowers or a present he would shred the unfortunate thing apart and then act like nothing happened.

Every time Bilbo scolded him for it but Smaug only grinned, tackling his da to the ground and proceeding to lick his face.

Bilbo and Smaug spent four years filled with happiness and peace in the Shire and Bilbo successfully forgot about all the misfortunes with the dwarves, gold and wars from before.

However, Bilbo was forced to remember after his fifty-fifth birthday.

It was the third morning after the party when Bilbo decided it was the perfect time for picking mushrooms in the nearby woods. He took his basket, his dagger and a pocket knife and wandered off when the morning mist still covered the ground and the cool dew chilled his feet.

His basket was filled with various mushrooms not three hours since he left but he kept walking in the dead silence of the woods for much longer, enjoying the calm and fresh air. Smaug flew off somewhere – probably scaring birds or discovering new places but he was still close enough for Bilbo to feel his presence in his mind.

Bilbo walked in silence his mind leagues away when he was startled by a bunch of birds suddenly flying off.

"Smaug! Stop scaring the poor birds, what have they ever done to you?" He called, shaking his head. He expected some kind of witty answer with a smile on his face but the smile vanished in an instance when Bilbo realized whatever scared the birds off could not be Smaug, for the dragons presence in his head was too faint, which meant he was too far away to have done it.

Still, Bilbo brushed it off and continued, only to have a big calloused hand pressed over his mouth and a dagger put to his throat. He dropped his basked and immediately reached for the Sting but the person grabbed his arm and pressed the dagger harder against his throat.

"Hello, master hobbit!" A sly voice said into his ear. "Having a good time?" The person chuckled as he threw the elvish dagger away and with a sudden wave of horror and panic Bilbo realized that the person behind him was a dwarf. He was dragged backwards and spun around to face his attacker. Bilbo´s one arm was twisted painfully behind him and his other was clawing the dwarf´s chest in attempt to put some space between them.

"So this is the traitor." The dwarf hissed and Bilbo turned his head to the side in disgust as the dwarf´s hot stinky breath hit his face. "It is hard to believe that a weak creature like you could cause so many problems, right boys?" He called and the hobbit heard two other dwarves step from behind the trees.

"Really hard to believe." One said.

"But it´s really a shame," the other joined in, "he looks quite lovely."

The first dwarf released him, shoving him into his friends who immediately seized his arms, dragging behind until his back hit a thick tree.

The three dwarves snickered as they eyed the hobbit.

"Too bad we have to kill you, buddy." The first one said, pressing the blade to the hobbit´s cheek until he made it bleed. Bilbo only stared at him with a dull look, inwardly trying to control his racing heart. The dwarf growled at the lack of reaction.

"But maybe if you begged, we could find a way to..._spare_ you." The other dwarf whispered lewdly into his ear, sniffing at Bilbo´s hair.

The hobbit slowly turned his head towards the dwarf on his right, looking him in the eye and making him pause in surprise.

"You want me to beg?" Bilbo whispered innocently, tilting his head. The dwarf´s eyes lit with excitement as he shifted on the spot, nodding. The two remaining dwarves looked at each other in anticipation.

"I don't think so." Bilbo said with disgust, head-butting the dwarf on his right, kicking the one with the dagger in the crotch and smacking the one on his left in his face.

Not wasting any time, Bilbo bolted, stopping only to pick his sword form the ground. He ran straight ahead, not bothering to look behind.

"You little whore!" The dwarf Bilbo kicked in balls cried angrily, running after him.

Bilbo ran and ran and he cursed his lucked when he tripped, falling to the ground. Supporting himself on the tree, the hobbit stood up catching his breath.

Not a second later he screamed in pain as a dagger flew by, burying itself through Bilbo´s hand into the tree.

He tried to pull it out but it was buried too deep and the three assassins caught him just a moment later. Bilbo yelled in pain again as a rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards.

"You little bastard, I´m going to mutilate you before I kill you!" The dwarf said, spitting on the hobbit´s face before slapping him.

Bilbo only laughed as the dwarf pulled the dagger out of the tree. Bilbo fell to his knees, still laughing.

"Losing your mind so soon? Just wait till I´m finished with you, whore!" The dwarf growled angrily as he slapped the hobbit again.

"I don´t think so..." Bilbo whispered, panting.

"What did you say?!"

"I said, I don´t think so!" Bilbo repeated, looking the dwarf in the eye, smirking.

And just as the assassin raised his hand again, a loud roar echoed throughout the forest, making the three dwarves freeze and look around in panic.

"What was that?" The lewd one asked looking frantically around.

"Oh, merciful Mahal—" The quiet one gasped as Smaug descended from the trees. The dwarf´s surprise was short-lived as the dragon bore his claws in his throat and shredded it apart.

The two remaining dwarves stepped back, immediately drawing Smaug´s attention to them as their friend choked to death on his own blood.

Not a second later, the other assassin fell to the ground dead, as the dragon bit the dwarf´s head, breaking his spine with a brief forceful jerk.

Bilbo stood up, picking his sword from the ground and stepping towards the remaining dwarf who sat on the ground, shaking with fear.

The dwarf looked from the growling dragon standing on his friend´s corpse to the approaching hobbit.

"Who sent you?" Bilbo asked coldly, pressing the tip of his sword to the dwarf´s throat.

"Please, don´t hurt me! I am begins you! Please!"

"You are pathetic." Bilbo said calmly, his face twisted with spite. "Who sent you?"

"I got a letter from Erebor promising reward! W-with the king´s seal, asking me to find a hobbit named B-Bilbo Baggins in the Shire. There was a picture of you! That is all I know! I swear!" The dwarf assassin cried, looking from Bilbo to the dragon in fright.

"Well in that case you ought to tell the king your mission was not successful." The hobbit offered calmly, lowering his sword.

"R-really?" The trembling dwarf stammered, his face lighting up with hope. "You are going to let me go?"

Bilbo eyed him with indifference. "Umm," he hummed, "no, not really."

* * *

Hamfast just finished tending to Bilbo´s garden when he spotted the hobbit walking up the road. He waved at his neighbour, greeting him in delight.

"Oi, Master Bilbo! How was the morning stroll? Got any mushrooms?" Hamfast asked but his smile fell off as he noticed that Bilbo returned without the basked or his dragon.

Bilbo´s hair was tousled, his clothes were dirty, there was a bloody smudge on his cheek and his left hand bleeding. "Are you alr—" Hamfast´s voice died in his throat when he met the hobbit´s eyes.

Cold shivers ran down the gardeners back upon the sight of his friend. Bilbo was smiling at him softly, eyeing him with his cold, now golden eyes, which very much reminded him of the eyes of his dragon.

"What happened?" Hamfast asked carefully, not daring to look away.

Bilbo´s smile grew bigger as he raised his boody hand. "Oh, this? Nothing much, don´t worry." he answered, his golden eyes still fixed on his hand. "I only had a little... _accident _during my walk. But I am alright, I can assure you." He said.

Hamfast took Bilbo´s hand in his own and carefully cleaned it with his handkerchief. The gardener was ready to start fussing and lecturing his friend to be more careful but the fact that his palm was perfectly alright made him bite his own tongue.

"Where is Smaug?" The gardener asked, still not looking away from Bilbo.

After a while of eerie silence, the hobbit gave him a cold answer.

"Taking care of the accident."

* * *

A sudden shattering noise startled Kíli from reading his book. He got up from his bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Fíli?" He asked as he knocked on the door. Pressing his hear against it, he held his breath and listened. When a muffled sob echoed from inside, Kíli slammed the door open and looked around in panic.

He found his brother sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth and his hands pulling his hair.

"Fíli, what´s wrong?" Kíli asked in panic as he sunk to his knees next to his golden-haired brother, putting an arm around him. "What happened, brother?" Kíli whispered, as he tried to pry his brother´s hands from his hair.

"I can hear him!" Fíli whispered, voice filled with horror. "I can hear him in my head! He is so angry, Kíli! "

"Who is?" The archer asked in confusion. "Whom can you hear?"

"Bilbo!" Fíli whispered shakily, burying his face into his hands. "Bilbo..."

* * *

**BOOM! Another cliffhanger! But I put the dwarves in! :3 And we finally got to the main plot! Anyway, do not panic!**  
**Also, before anyone starts even typing "OCC" and things associated with that, I can assure you the cold attitude is not what it seems to be and Bilbo is still a cute cuddly muffin (only a little pissed at the moment, but then again, who wouldn´t be?).**


	8. What took you so long?

**This story already has over 100 followers here! It makes me really happy! ****I have a little gift for you guys - if you find my name on tumblr and click "art tag" you will be quite happy, I believe! (dunno how to link things here so you have to dig a little bit for it:P) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – What took you so long?**

All Bilbo could do was to smile and assure his friend that he was fine and he really didn´t need to worry.

"No, you are not alright, Bilbo." The gardener said with a stern voice.

Curse Hamfast´s sharp eyes and keen senses.

Bilbo could feel his facade cracking. The anger was subsiding quickly and Hamfast´s thrice damned worried face was not helping Bilbo at all to keep up the pretences.

Forcing another sweet smile on his lips, Bilbo put a hand on Hamfast´s shoulder. A small stab of guilt jabbed him when he felt his friend jump and his face twist in fright and worry.

"It´s nothing I can´t deal with, Ham." Bilbo assured him for what felt like thousandth time. Bilbo sighed and looked away. He really was a bad lair.

Patting his friend´s shoulder shortly, Bilbo walked away to his front door.

"Actually," Bilbo paused in mid-step and turned around, "there is something you could help me with." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head shyly.

"Yes?" Hamfast replied, albeit with hesitation.

"Could you, perhaps, notify me if there are any... dwarves looking for me, in the future?" He laughed awkwardly, shunning Hamfast´s worried eyes. "I just want to be, you know, prepared for their arrival." Another awkward laugh. "They eat a lot." Bilbo finished lamely but his sweet smile was still in place. At least he hoped so.

"Of course." Hamfast said silently, squeezing the bloodied handkerchief to his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

Bilbo silently closed the door behind him. He went to the bathroom, where he washed the dry blood off his hands and then walked to his bedroom.

Squatting down, he filled the fireplace with wood but when he reached for the matches, they weren´t in their usual place. With a shaky sigh he looked around the room. He found the matches on his night-table. Taking them with trembling hands, he went back to the fireplace but a glance in the mirror which stood in the corner made him pause.

Bilbo approached the mirror with resignation. A soft whimper escaped him when he saw his own reflexion.

His hand absently reached for the bloody cheek, his shaky fingers ghosting over the place where the dwarf cut him. He forgot to wipe the blood off after Smaug healed him.

Choked sobs wracked his body as he tried to rub the blood off and hold back the tears, getting more and more frustrated. Abandonig his attempts of getting rid of the blood he covered his face with his palms instead. The sobbing turned into pathetic crying as his legs gave up under him and he sank to the floor.

Bilbo´s frustrated yell echoed throughout Bag End as he let all the fear, confusion, betrayal and pain finally out. Getting back to his feet, he swung his hand and broke the mirror with his bare fist.

He didn´t even register the pain anymore. He grabbed the frame of the shattered mirror and slowly sagged down to his knees again, crawling to his bed, ignoring the shards on the floor and leant against the footboard, where he kept crying till he had no tears left to cry.

* * *

Smaug found his hobbit father sitting on the floor like a broken doll – with his cheek resting on his bent knees, his arms hanging lifelessly on his sides and teary eyes staring into distance.

The red dragon sniffed around him worriedly, trying to sweep the shards away from him with his tail. The whole room smelt like misery and blood.

Smaug sneezed, trying to get rid of the coppery smell and approached the hobbit, lowering his head to lick the blood away from Bilbo´s hurt hand. His father still looked like he didn´t take any notice of his presence so when the dragon finished healing his hand, he went to the bed and took the red blanket in his mouth, dragging with him.

Trying to put the blanket on Bilbo´s shoulder, Smaug nudged Bilbo away from the bed so he could curl around him. Bilbo moved finally, scratching the dragon´s jaw but still not looking at him.

"Don´t cry, daddy." Smaug said carefully, craning his neck around his father, pushing him carefully so he would lie down. Bilbo understood what his dragon was trying to do so he put the blanket around his shoulders and laid his head against Smaug´s warm belly.

"Don´t cry, da," Smaug whispered, "I will take care of you. I will not let anyone hurt you, ever again." He said, licking Bilbo´s face and nuzzling closer to him.

"I know, darling." Bilbo whispered back, covering his face with his palms again. "I know."

* * *

When Hamfast knocked on the round green door of Bag End the next morning with a basket of fresh bread and cakes in his hand, he expected everything except a perfectly happy, blue-eyed Bilbo, flashing a brilliant smile at him.

The gardener had to bite his cheek pretty hard and look away to keep the unexpected blush off his face.

But however happy Bilbo seemed to be, Hamfast still noticed the shadow of sadness in his eyes. Even the ever cheerful Smaug was sitting in the corner of the room like a statue, watching Bilbo´s every move.

Hamfast was not a stupid hobbit. He knew that whatever happened in the woods yesterday was not "nothing serious", as Bilbo put it. And Hamfast decided he would be prepared in the future.

The moment the door of Bag End closed behind him, he took off running to the Great Smials, because if there was gossip, the Tooks knew first. If there were any dwarves coming to the Shire for Bilbo, he would know about it.

* * *

Three months passed, and Bilbo almost forgot about the incident with assassins. He dared to hope that His Royal Majesty Under the Mountain tired of hunting down unimportant hobbits and forgot about him.

He had no time to dwell on things like dwarf kings when his cousin Drogo was getting married.

Bilbo was busy playing with fauntlings, politely declining potential dancing suitors and carefully explaining that "no, he didn´t feel like courting anyone just yet, thank you very much". Smaug was busy flying around, either casually dropping flower petals everywhere or chasing "lovesick fools" away from his daddy.

They were having wonderful time and Bilbo allowed himself to completely relax and indulge himself in entertaining the children with his stories.

His happiness, however, didn´t last very long. Just as the sun started to set and he was in the middle of re-telling the story of a man that could change his shape into a bear, Hamfast came running all sweaty and wide-eyed.

Bilbo stood up once he spotted his gardener, supporting his friend and waiting till he catches his breath.

"What´s wrong, Ham?" Bilbo asked laughing as he handed the hobbit a pint of beer. "You look as if you just saw a ghost!"

"Bilbo, listen to me!" Hamfast gasped, cupping his friend´s cheeks with his hands. The urgency in Hamfast´s voice made Bilbo´s smile die away. "There are dwarves in Bree and they are looking for you."

All the cheer and colour from Bilbo´s face vanished in a second. A weak "what?" was all he could muster.

"You need to hide." The gardener insisted, tugging him away from the crowd by his hand. Smaug few above them, leading up to Bag End.

"Get your things, you are staying at our place." Hamfast ordered as he opened the green door and hushed Bilbo inside, pausing when he saw that his friend did not move from the spot. "Bilbo, please, hurry up!" The gardener pleaded but when Bilbo looked him in the eye, smiling the same sweet smile he had when he came from the woods, he knew that the hobbit will not come.

"When they come, lead them here." Bilbo said.

"No, you can´t—" Hamfast protested but Bilbo´s raised hand shut him up.

"Get me a pony, please."

"What are you going to do?"

"I´m leaving. My staying here is not safe for you, nor any other hobbit, I´m afraid." Bilbo said, stepping inside, pushing a bag of coins into the gardener´s hand. "Get the pony."

"You don´t need to do this." Hamfast protested silently, looking at the other hobbit´s retreating back with sadness.

When Hamfast returned with the pony, Bilbo was already standing outside, cooing at Smaug who stood before him, his neck gracefully bowed and wings spread. The dragon was now higher than him and Hamfast couldn´t help but to remember the first time they met. Almost five years ago he was only a little chubby soft-scaled dragon always following Bilbo around.

He put the pony´s reins in his friend´s hand and refused to meet the hobbit´s eyes as he secured his bags on the saddle. Bilbo huffed in amusement and hugged the gardener, who immediately returned the hug.

Pushing two envelopes in Ham´s hands, Bilbo smiled widely and hopped onto the waiting pony.

"Give one to Drogo," he said, "and read the other. Farewell, my friend. Thank you for everything."

With those words he spurred the pony and left his crying gardener behind.

* * *

It felt like all the happiness and the feeling of safety was just a surreal dream. A veil of lies and false hopes he was putting over his heart from the moment he entered the Shire.

How fast can one´s world crumble down and burn into nothing but ashes.

Oh the irony of that.

The one person who knew best what it felt like to be forced out of his home, the one whom he helped to get the lost home back from a dragon was now paying him back by sending his scabby dogs to hunt him down.

How many times can a heart be broken until it finally stops feeling?

Bilbo didn´t stop at Rivendell. He headed east to the Misty Mountains barely even resting. He knew the pony was way too tired but he kept urging it further and further until he reached the hidden path that crossed the dangerous mountains.

When he heard Smaug´s familiar roar in the distance he smiled to himself. Everything went perfectly.

He dismounted and walked further, stopping when he heard a very familiar deep voice rumble:

"What took you so long, little bunny?"


	9. The World is at my Feet

**Chapter 9 - The World is at my Feet**

When he was woken up by roars and falling trees for the third time that afternoon, he couldn´t just let it slide anymore. Bilbo groaned in frustration as he rolled around in the soft grass before he stood up and stomped into the woods. He was trying to nap a little bit, like he did every day since he came to live with Beorn, but with every day that passed it was more and more difficult.

He fondly remembered the early days, when he laid in the emerald-green grass under a huge lonely tree, not very far from the skin-changer´s hall, enjoying the melodic tweeting of various birds and a soft caress of warm breeze on his cheeks. Smaug was always napping above him in the tree or hunting fish with Beorn.

But as Smaug grew older and noticeably bigger, Beorn found in him a great sparring partner. The dragon was at first rather shy and timid around the big man slash bear but with time he came out of his shell and their games escalated into proper fights really quickly. Bilbo often wondered how they manage to stay unharmed as they seem to use their claws and teeth without any restriction.

Bilbo often ran between them and yelled at them when he thought they were overdoing it but they both assured him that it was only a game and they are alright and unharmed. And Smaug always was. Beorn got away with few scratches and bite marks and he always shooed the hobbit away, when he tried to tend to his wounds. Bilbo tried to scold his dragon for not being careful around the more vulnerable man but Beorn intervened every time and praised Smaug for finally being able to land a proper hit, always saying he´s growing into a fine predator.

At first, their fights were only face-to-face brawls which ended up with them both rolling down the hill, trying to pin the other to the ground but nowadays they spent their time "playing proper predators" in the woods of Mirkwood, hiding and trying to hunt the other one down.

However, Bilbo didn´t take the violation of his napping kindly. The hobbit was just taking a deep breath to shout into the woods to stop the two from making such ruckus, when bear-Beorn run past him followed a very excited looking Smaug.

The skin-changer tried his best to dodge the dragon´s air-dives but he wasn´t quick enough. Smaug caught him and then rolled on the grass, grunting and roaring at each other like rabid animals.

"You two cut it out right now!" Bilbo warned, waggling his finger at them. They both froze immediately, looking at the hobbit with wide eyes. When they untangled themselves, Smaug sat on the grass his head bowed apologetically and Beorn changed into his human self.

"You are worse than little children! A hobbit can´t even nap around you two!" Bilbo huffed and puffed as the two cuprites playfully nudged and poked each other, not really listening to him.

"Stop it!" Bilbo ordered, "and put some clothes on, for Eru´s sake!" The hobbit whined, covering his eyes. Beorn only laughed and walked away, muttering about shy hobbits.

"Don´t be mad, daddy," Smaug spoke up, stalking towards Bilbo and nuzzling his giant head into his chest. "We were only playing!" He said, purring as the hobbit scratched his jaw.

"I know, but you have to play a little bit quietly. Daddy wants to sleep!"

"Sorry." The dragon chuckled and curled himself around the small hobbit.

"Gosh, you have grown." Bilbo smiled fondly, petting the dragon. "I remember when you were just a tiny chubby dragon baby. You used to sit on my shoulder, or head."

"I am bigger than Beron now!" Smaug said, positively glowing with happiness and delight.

"But only when you crane your neck." Bilbo teased, making the dragon pout. The hobbit laughed but he soon realized it was a mistake because Smaug shoved him with his tail over his head, raising Bilbo from the ground.

"No, no, no, put me down, love, put me down, I´m sorry!" Bilbo yelled between the bouts of laugh.

"You will need to overcome your fear of heights, da, I want you to fly with me." Smaug purred, satisfied with his revenge.

"Not a chance!"

"I am sorry we woke you up." Smaug said as he finally put his hobbit father down. "We got carried away a little bit."

"It´s not just that. I just want you to be more careful. What if the elves find you?"

Smaug immediately sobered up.

"You don´t have to worry about that, little bunny." Beorn interrupted whatever Smaug wanted to say. "That is the last thing you should worry about. Smaug knows exactly where he can and cannot go. And the elves know better than to cross my boundaries.

"Yes, I know, I know." Bilbo huffed. "The problem is you tend to forget that when you wander off exploring, love." Bilbo argued.

He knew that Beorn warned Smaug that if he ever scented something unfamiliar, he ought to tell him right away. Bilbo was thankful for the skin-changer´s cautiousness – despite their pretend hunts in Mirkwood, Beorn forbid Smaug to leave their territory. He showed the dragon how big it was, saying that if he went any further he could get seriously hurt or captured by elves. Smaug was very sceptical at first but he changed his mind very quickly when Beorn told him that his father would be in danger too – which was an incredibly effective way of making Smaug listen to him every time.

Only one mention of Bilbo´s name was enough to make Smaug listen to everything Beorn said and obey without questioning him. Beorn tried to tease him and even rile the dragon up but he quickly learnt the hard way that the dragon didn´t joke around when Bilbo was involved. That was the first time Beorn felt on his own skin what it was to anger a dragon and he never teased him about Bilbo ever again. Of course, they both agreed that Bilbo wouldn´t know about this particular incident.

"I swear I will not stray away." Smaug purred, unfolding his wings, grinning at his father mischievously. "Under one condition!"

Bilbo had a very bad feeling about that condition. Especially when Smaug _and _Beorn grinned at him like madmen. The hobbit barely resisted flinching away.

"What condition?" Bilbo inquired, chuckling nervously and slowly edging away.

"I want to show you what true freedom looks like."

A very, very bad feeling.

* * *

"This is not a good idea. You are still too young! Not-not strong enough! What if we fall? What if you tire? W-what if-what if we die!"

Smaug only rolled his eyes.

"We are going to be alright, da! Stop fretting!" The dragon growled impatiently as he nudged his mother-hen hobbit playfully, hoping that he will stop worrying so much.

Thankfully, Beorn intervened as he strapped the saddle on his scaly back.

"Smaug is anything but not strong enough. You really don´t need to worry, little bunny, he managed to carry me out of the woods once." Beorn assured Bilbo, patting the dragons back.

"If you grin any wider, you´ll rip your face apart." Bilbo retorted, still fidgeting and trying to talk his way out of it. Too bad neither Beorn nor Smaug were listening to him.

"Enough excuses!" Beorn rumbled, seizing Bilbo under his armpits and heaving him up into the saddle.

"Why are you two doing this to me?" The hobbit whined as he gripped the dragon´s slender but muscular neck.

"You are going to like it, you´ll see." Beorn laughed while making sure the saddle will hold.

"You are going to love it." Smaug added as he crouched down and unfolded his wings, slowly crawling toward the edge of the Carrock.

A gust of strong wind hit Bilbo in his face. He stared down from the back of his dragon, silently prying for help. Smaug however didn´t move a muscle. He crouched on the edge of the bear-like cliff, silently staring into distance.

Bilbo took a deep breath and looked into the distance at the peak of the Lonely Mountain. He really didn´t expect to feel so sad at the sight. He forced himself to look away before any memories flooded his mind. He chose to glare at Beorn, who stood behind them, arms crossed on his chest.

"If this goes bad, I´ll come back to haunt you!"

The only answer he got was a loud hearty laugh and the next thing he knew was the strong wind the sound of his own yell when he noticed he was not connected with the earth anymore.

Bilbo´s whole body went rigid, he shut his eyes tightly and hid his face into Smaug´s neck. His ears hurt from the roaring wind, fingers aching from his tight grip on his dragon and his throat was sore from yelling.

He didn´t know how long they were in the sky when he heard Smaug´s voice, realizing that the wind stopped howling.

"Open your eyes, daddy."

Bilbo was reluctant at first, shaking his head and whimpering. But Smaug insisted, calming him down through his mind.

"Open your eyes and see what I see."

So Bilbo opened his eyes. And he saw the entire world at his feet, bathing in golden-red light of the sunset – the colour of his dragon.

The experience was indescribable. Bilbo slowly straightened his back, completely forgetting about his initial fright, staring around with eyes wide and mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you´re going to eat flies." Smaug warned and Bilbo closed his mouth with a snap.

Bilbo didn´t even notice when he started crying. This really was absolute freedom. Nothing could get him up here.

No angry dwarves, no annoying neighbours, no problems, nothing.

"This is beautiful..." He whispered. Smaug glanced shortly at him, ascending higher towards the clouds.

"I haven´t shown everything, yet."

* * *

"So I guess you had a good time, little hobbit." Beron smirked as they entered the hall.

Bilbo only managed to nod before he fell into the heap of furs, immediately falling asleep. Beorn raised his brow in question but before he could ask Smaug beat it to him.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Fish for you. Honey and salad for me and sleep for your da, apparently."

Smaug looked over where Bilbo passed out a few moments ago, curled up in a ball, cocooned in the furs.

"He was a bit overwhelmed." Smaug admitted, grinning fondly. Smaug took his time tending to the tired hobbit - first sniffing around, then licking his face clean and finally curling around him, his chest and neck glowing red as the fire smoldered within him, warming Bilbo up.

"He will need warmer clothes." Smaug said when Beorn brought the pot full of fish to him.

The skin-changer smiled and nodded. "I´ll take care of that." He promised.

* * *

Bilbo received his new coat in a week. Beorn really outdid himself. The cat was a wonderful deep red colour (although Bilbo had no idea how he managed to colour the leather), with long sleeves with holes for his thumbs and a fluffy snow-white furry collar.

Smaug was currently somewhere out, probably hunting or exploring so Bilbo had all the time in the world to turn around and praise Beorn´s gift.

The skin-changer´s chest puffed with pride and delight.

"This is the most beautiful thing I ever received! Thank you so much!" Bilbo laughed still turning around and looking at himself in the only, rather dirty, mirror Beorn possessed.

The skin-changer contently nursed his pint of mead, sucking a piece of honeycomb when he realised that the hobbit has gone suddenly very quiet. He immediately put his pint down, focussing at Bilbo who stood frozen in front of the mirror, his head turned to the side and his look distant.

"What´s wrong?" Beorn asked.

A long pause followed and the skin-changer stood up, sniffing the air but not sensing anything.

"Smaug." Bilbo replied quietly bolting outside. "He´s in trouble!"

Beorn followed without any further questioning, sweeping the hobbit onto his shoulder, telling him to navigate.

They didn´t even reach the edge of Mirkwood when Smaug flew down, looking very distressed.

"What happened?" Bilbo yelled, jumping down from Beorn´s shoulder.

"Da! I found these!" The dragon replied after he put something he held in his mouth on the ground with great care.

"What? Wh—?" Bilbo stammered, looking at the thing Smaug was fidgeting around.

"I found these, in the woods! And I saved them!" The dragon explained excitedly, eyeing Bilbo with hope in his golden eyes. "They were almost eaten by a spider! I saved them!"

"Spiders? How far have you gone this time?" Beorn inquired, frowning.

"Not very far. I was at the edge of our territory when I heard them crying," he gestured to the nest filled with three little birds. "I went to look what was wrong, that´s when I saw the spider, which I killed!" Smaug added, flowing with pride.

Beorn didn´t need to be told twice. He changed into his bear form and dashed into the dark woods, leaving the dragon and hobbit behind.

Bilbo stared at the three brown, crying owlets with opened mouth, still not capable of speech.

"They were in trouble." Smaug purred sadly, looking at his father with big golden eyes. And Bilbo knew exactly what´s going to follow.

"Can we keep them?" His dragon asked hopefully.

* * *

Of course they ended up "adopting" three little owlets when Beorn confirmed that their parents are really gone, probably killed by the spiders or other predators.

At least Smaug spent more time near Beorn´s hall. He kept the owlets company, playing mum and feeding them with fish.

Bilbo sighed fondly as he watched his dragon trying to teach the owlets to talk. Bilbo was reluctant to tell him that they were not going to talk anytime soon, but it was too entertaining to watch him try. What was more entertaining was the enormous pout Bilbo received when he finally broke the news to him.

* * *

"I want to see the great sea." Smaug declared one evening, making Bilbo spit out his tea.

"Come again?" The hobbit asked, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

"Let´s go to the west, da. I heard the birds sing about endless blue sea and giant silver ships of elves." Smaug pleaded. "I want to see it at least once."

It took Bilbo a second to digest the request. He sighed heavily, rubbing his neck. Before he could protest, Beorn stepped in.

"You should go." He said, quickly continuing when he saw that the hobbit had the protests at the tip of his tongue. "You should stop by in the Shire, visit old friends..." Beorn gestured meaningfully.

After a long and tense pause, Bilbo signed and drowned his cup of tea in one go. "I don´t need the map."He said, immediately receiving two questioning looks. "I know exactly where to go."

"Go gather your things," the hobbit announced standing up. "We are going to the Blue Mountains."

* * *

Thorin sat on his throne, trying very hard not to jump out and thrash his advisors. Well, all of them but one. Balin was keeping a steady hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from leaping out on the arguing dwarves.

"Just be calm, control yourself." Balin chanted silently, sensing his king´s tension. "Just breathe and stay calm."

"SILENCE!" Thorin bellowed and Balin exhaled tiredly, rolling his eyes. "I will not tolerate this anymore. You keep arguing like a band of hungry dogs! My decision is definite!"

"But sire!" One of the dwarves piped in. "You cannot go when the people are so restless. Think of your reputation!"

Thorin silenced him with one single frown. "I would worry about my reputation if I were in your place." The king threatened and the dwarf backed down, fidgeting.

"My lord, I don´t know wh—"

"You know very well what I am talking about. Don´t forget the walls of Erebor have ears master dwarf. And they have heard many unpleasant things. Be careful on which side you stand." Thorin warned.

"Your Majesty, we are trying to help you!" Another lord intervened, turning Thorin´s wrath on himself. "It is not safe for you to travel now. There could be attempts on your life. Please, be reasonable."

"If there are attempts, I will deal with them. I am no old dwarf who cannot stand a fight." Thorin shot back icily. "I am done for today. Leave me." He waved them off.

After a quick exchange of looks they bowed and scurried away, leaving the dwarf king alone with Balin.

"That went well." Balin commented dryly.

"Mahal help me when I find the one who keeps spreading the lies."

"We will find him, don't worry." Balin assured him. "We´ll find him before they could make more problems."

"I certainly hope so." The king sighed, rubbing his brow. "Where are the princes?" He asked suddenly, frantically looking around, noticing their absence.

Balin shrugged. "Kíli took Fíli away. He said something about not feeling well. They are probably in their chambers."

Another sigh from Thorin.

"You understand why I need to go." Thorin more stated than asked, pressing the heels of his palm to his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Balin patiently answered.

"I need to do this."

"I understand, Thorin. I really do." The grey-haired advisor patted his shoulder. "And you deserve some time off." He added. "I will keep an eye on things here."

"I know you will." Thorin stood up, making his headache worse. "I need some ale." He grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am so tired."

"I know laddy, I know. Go get some rest. I will check up on the princes."

"No, I will do that." Thorin said as he stalked away.

Balin noticed that his shoulders were noticeably lower than usual. Shaking his head, he exited the other way, already thinking about having some ale himself.

* * *

"Kíli, Fíli!" Thorin knocked on his nephews´ door, patiently counting to three before he entered.

"Uncle!" Kíli yelped, jumping from the bed where Fíli laid with a cloth over his head.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked, craning his head to get a better view of his elder nephew.

"Yeah!" The brunette answered hastily, wringing his hands. "It´s just... a headache. Fíli just needs some rest. He just, overdid it a bit with the drinking last night."

Thorin squinted his eyes. "You´ve been drinking again?"

"Sorry about that. I promise we will be more careful next time." Kíli whispered, glancing at his brother nervously, dodging his uncle´s eyes.

Thorin sighed yet again, closing his eyes. "Fíli, are you alright?" He asked, not noticing Kíli´s increasing anxiety.

A faint "mm-hmm" echoed from the bed.

"I hope you will learn from your mistakes."

"Mmmm." Fíli moaned feebly, waving his hand at his uncle who just shook his head.

The king nodded to his younger nephew and exited the room.

"Are you alright?" Kíli asked as he jumped on the bed, taking the cloth off, revealing Fíli´s teary face.

"No, I am really not." Fíli answered between sobs. "It´s getting worse. It´s like he is inside me. I can hear what he´s saying and feel what he feels." The blond dwarf hiccupped, curling next to his brother. "It´s just so overwhelming."

"Oh brother." Kíli sighed. "I wish I could do something."

"I know..." Fíli whispered, brokenly holding his brother´s hand.

* * *

Thorin made a be-line to his chambers, slammed the door closed and immediately pouring himself a pint of ale, downing it in one go.

He threw down his heavy furs and robes, stripped down to his pants and tunic only and fell backwards into the bed.

Not even in five minutes, there was someone knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Thorin ordered, not bothering to look who it was.

"You wanted to see me?" Dwalin asked as he scanned the room, taking notice of the king´s robes lying all around.

"Yes, I did."

"I hope you didn´t call me to play with you in the sheets." Dwalin teased, picking up the garments and dropping them unceremoniously on the armchair by the fireplace.

"You would be the last one I would think of if I wanted pleasure." Thorin retorted deadpan.

"I am hurt." Dwalin gasped in mock offence. "But seriously now, what do you need?" He asked.

"Pick the most trustful warriors. I am leaving."

Dwalin frowned, tilting his head. "Leaving where?"

"I suffer without my sister." Thorin siged, finally sitting up on the bed and gesturing to his friend to help himself in the liquor cabinet. "I am going to the Blue Mountains."

* * *

**BOOM! Thorin.. and yeah... you can guess what´ll happen in the next chapter!**  
**Hope you don´t mind my little addition - the baby owls. I am just too obsessed with owls and I needed something to keep Smaug informed about stuff that´s going on in the world.**  
**So sorry (not really).**  
**I hope you enjoyed it. Dunno when I start writing the next chapter tho. Be patient! Shit is getting real and the plot thickens!**  
**Comments are welcome.**


	10. Eyes of Hatred, Eyes of Fright

**Sooo I know it´s quite late but I had many things to do (problems in uni, dealing with people, getting food, etc...) I have to admit that this chapter was the hardest to write. It took me a loooong while to come up with a good way for them to meet but meh. **  
**Crushing romantic ideals is my favourite hobby. I am sorry in advance:P**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Eyes of Hatred, Eyes of Fright**

It was really hard not to laugh at a fire drake, who willingly dives into water just to chase fish around.

Bilbo was sitting on a small sandy beach east of Blue Mountains, clutching his stomach and laughing at Smaug´s antics. He didn´t have to worry about any dwarves since they were on the other side of the mountain and in a place that was long forgotten by everyone.

They were far enough from the Gray Havens so the chance of stumbling upon an elf was also very small. They found a fine place to camp – a clearing in the forest, guarded by thick trees and bushes and few days later, Bilbo discovered a shortcut to a small rocky hill with a nice view on the distant havens.

He and Smaug went there every night to look at the shimmering light of the elven city.

They had a great time together. Smaug surprisingly spent half of the time in the ocean, looking for bigger creatures he could hunt or fight, bringing heaps of fish everytime he returned to the land. They spent the evening they either by sitting on the rocky hill, looking at the elven city or catching fireflies and then they gazed at the stars until Bilbo fell asleep and Smaug carried him into their makeshift camp.

* * *

Bilbo was napping under a tree near the beach, waiting for Smaug to return when he felt a dull pain throb in his skull. Sitting up he glanced at the sea, looking for any signs of his dragon. He knew that feeling very well – he felt it everytime when Beorn and Smaug fought and hunted. He felt the determination to win, the excitement from danger and the refusal to back down.

Smaug finally found something in the water that he could call an equal opponent. And Bilbo was just slightly afraid what it was.

He stood up and walked closer to the water, squinting into distance, looking for the dragon. There was a slight thrash in the horizon and Bilbo had to climb a tree to properly see it. Bilbo caught a glimpse of what he thought was Smaug´s tail and shouted his dragon´s name subconsciously.

Climbing down the tree he run knee deep into the sea, yelling the name over and over. However Smaug assured him the fighting was only for fun and his scales are hard enough, Bilbo still couldn´t help but to worry about him. Partially because he, too, feels the pain, only not as intensively as Smaug does.

Bilbo sighed and tried to call out to his dragon through his mind.

Closing his eyes while trying to focus was not a good idea, though. When Bilbo opened them again he stood face to face a giant wave that basically appeared out of nowhere. The hobbit stood there frozen, staring at the giant wall of water coming at him with opened mouth and wide eyes.

"Take cover!" Bilbo heard but he was too distracted and stunned by the wave to do something to hide.

A sudden blackness enveloped him and he let out an involuntary scream as he fell to the ground.

"What have you been thinking?!" Smaug rumbled as he uncurled himself from around his father. "Why were you just standing here, you could have been hurt, dummy!" He huffed, snatching up Bilbo, his large teeth clamping around the collar of his coat and carried him off towards their camp where he proceeded to fuss around the hobbit.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, when he finally composed himself.

At least Smaug had the mind to look ashamed.

"I am listening!" Bilbo said, brows bumped together in a scowl.

"In my defence, the whale overreacted a little bit." Smaug muttered sheepishly.

Bilbo´s eyebrows hit his hairline. "You´ve been swimming around, picking fights with whales, of all things? What if you got hurt and drowned?" Bilbo shouted, his voice breaking with hysteria. Smaug bowed his head and curled into a giant ball of shame.

"I´m sorry." Smaug purred, dodging Bilbo´s eyes.

"Do you even think about how I would feel if I lost you? I don´t want to be lonely again!"

"Don´t be mad, daddy." Smaug whispered and licked the tears off Bilbo´s face. The hobbit didn´t even notice when he started crying. He angrily rubbed his eyes.

"You are my everything. I can´t lose you."

"I swear that you won´t. I will be more careful." Smaug said and nuzzled his big head into Bilbo´s torso. "But the whale started it."

Despite the tears, Bilbo burst out laughing.

* * *

"You lied to me." Thorin grumbled from his seat, rubbing his forehead. "This is not relaxing at all."

"But brother-dear, whatever is the matter? Do you not enjoy the _calm diplomatic discussions_ of our people?" Dís replied nonchalantly, throwing a grape into her mouth as she watched the verbal lashing of the dwarven chancellors and nobles.

"The only reason I came here is to get you back to Erebor and choose a new administrator for the Blue Mountains. An additional session about distribution of land is something I was not prepared to endure."

"I will not go with you, unless you deal with this." Dís smiled sweetly, draining her pint of ale. "Deal with it." She ordered before standing up and excusing herself from the room.

Thorin sighed and downed his pint, ordering his servant to re-fill the cup again.

If they wanted their lands, they will get them.

Let the negotiations begin.

"SILENCE!" Thorin bellowed, slamming his fist against the table.

* * *

Five hours. He had to deal with greedy idiots for five forsaken hours. He felt like he was suffocating. Immediately after the finish he strode right to the stables, taking the fastest and strongest pony and left the city.

Thorin needed some time for himself. Without dwarves, politics or legal papers.

And it was a long time since he went riding just for pleasure. He decided that an evening spent by the sea is exactly what he needed.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a handful of Dwalin´s most trusted soldiers follow him, keeping a respectful distance, not risking to bring their king´s wrath upon themselves.

Thorin spurred the pony into a fast gallop.

He spied the first glimpses of the sea after an hour. He paused for a while, looking behind to check on the guards. The captain nodded silently, gesturing to the others to split and secure the woods – a sign that they will leave Thorin to himself once he reaches the beach but he will still be protected if something happened.

He dismounted and walked to the beach, finally sighing in gladness. He walked towards the water, deeply inhaling the fresh ocean air. The sun was just starting to set, flooding the landscape in soft orange light.

Thorin crouched down, putting his tired hands into the salty water, rubbing them together. Another tired sigh tore from his mouth.

He walked on the beach for Mahal knows how long when he heard a soft laughter. Thorin looked around, looking for its source but found nothing. He stalked forward, straining his ears but he heard nothing. That is, until the wind blew, bringing the laugh again.

He kept walking, following the laugh. He knew he was very close for he could already discern some broken words.

Thorin peaked from behind a rock. There was a person crouching in the water, apparently holding a conversation with something in the water.

He carefully stalked forwards, his eyes not leaving the small crouching person.

His hands were suddenly very sweaty and his heart hammered in his chest but Thorin could not quite put why. It was as if his brain had not caught up with his sight.

He stood behind the person, staring at their back with mouth open and eyes wide. Thorin recognized him. Even from behind. He could never forget his golden curls or his voice – the sound of his nightmares.

"You?" He whispered. "It cannot be!"

He saw him froze. And when he turned around he saw the look of complete horror in his face.

"Burglar..." Thorin breathed, taking a step closer. He seemed so different – his hair was... odd, his eyes shone brighter than he remembered, not to mention his adornment. He looked almost like a dwarf in the crimson leather coat with furred collar.

The hobbit only shook his head and backed away. Thorin saw his hand edge towards the sword strapped on his hip and his own hand tingled, although he resisted the urge to reach for his blade.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin said, albeit a lot harshly than he intended.

The Halfling flinched but after a deep sigh he seemed to relax.

"I could ask you the same." He answered. Thorin felt a sting of something that very much resembled excitement. How he remembered the halfling´s stubbornness and disregard of nobility.

Thorin took another step closer but this time the hobbit didn´t retreat.

Infuriation, anger and bitterness mixed with anticipation and full excitement. Thorin was confused by his own feelings but he carefully mastered a, hopefully, passive look.

"You took something precious from me." The dwarf growled, clenching his fists. He was still too far away to catch the hobbit.

"Then we´re even." The burglar answered, raising his chin defiantly.

_He is looking down on you. _

_He´s mocking you. _

_That traitor..._

Thorin mind raced and he didn´t even know how or when, he was suddenly holding Orcrist in his hand, pointing it at the hobbit.

The halfling took a deep shaky breath.

"No..." He heard him whisper, but his eyes were distant, looking past him. Thorin frowned. "No, stop!" The hobbit yelled turning suddenly around, gripping his head.

All Thorin´s questions were silenced and wiped off his mind when the water stirred and a giant golden-crimson dragon leapt from it, taking a defensive stance around the burglar. The water around the dragon´s blazing belly hissed and the hobbit was soon covered by a thick veil of steam.

Thorin felt as if all his worst nightmares came to life at once. Everything he dreaded now stood before him.

He thought he heard the hobbit´s protests but he also could´ve been wrong for the deafening roar that the wyrm emitted almost forced him to his knees.

He saw the hobbit climb on the dragon´s back. The reptile unfolded his wings and Thorin had to shield his eyes when the hot wind hit his face.

He was alone again.

Kneeling on the sand and catching his breath.

He didn´t hear the guards come and he didn´t hear the own thoughts.

The only thing he heard was the echo of the dragon´s roar.

* * *

**SO, romantic ideals crushed and burned to ashes... I hope you like their little conversation! But seriously, if you thought I would make them throw themselves at each other and kiss you have never been so wrong in your lives...**  
**Stay tuned for more drama and roasted dwarves!**


	11. The Future of Erebor Falls

**Hello, hello! I am sorry for the late post but my BetaReader is really, really, really busy! So many of you (kind of) complained about the lack of dwarves... Here! Have a dwarf chapter! Enjoy Thorin´s bath in desperation! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Future of Erebor Falls**

Thorin was kneeling on the cool sand, staring at the place where the dragon stood just moments ago with mind blank and mouth open. He couldn´t see, he couldn´t hear and he couldn´t make a sound.

A hand on his shoulder brought him to the reality, although he suspected a lot later than it should, judging by the face of the dwarf captain.

"My king! Thank Mahal you snapped out of it! I thought the beast put some kind of spell on you!" The captain said as he helped Thorin to stand up and dust him off. The other guards stood rooted to the ground not far away, looking around frantically with weapons drawn.

Thorin remained silent, much to the captain´s visible displeasure. The dwarf shook him carefully, quickly withdrawing his hands when Thorin looked his way.

"Are you alright, my liege?" The guard asked tentatively, his hands twitching and hovering around Thorin as if he was to faint every second.

"I am not." The king answered silently. Of course he was not alright. He felt like he was thrown over 70 years into the past. His head was spinning and his ears hurt.

"My liege," one of the other guards started awkwardly, shifting on his feet, "what-what are we going to do about the beast?"

Thorin looked at him for a long time – perceiving the short beard, wrinkles only from laughter and young eyes now filled with fright. The juvenile dwarf startled when Thorin approached him, bowing his head in shame.

The king put a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"You do nothing." He said, surprising the other dwarves. "You keep this a secret. If people knew they would panic and we don´t want that. Their nightmares are still fresh." Thorin couldn´t hold in a heavy sigh. "I will deal with everything."

"Your majesty?"

"I need you to forget what you saw today and keep it forgotten until I say otherwise." Thorin said firmly. "The only think you will focus on is to find Tharkún."

"Yes sir!" The guards saluted and ran into the woods to retrieve their ponies, leaving their king with the captain behind.

"I´m listening." Thorin murmured, not looking at the other dwarf.

"Forgive me, my liege, but..." the captain trailed off, visibly not sure with himself, "it-it wasn´t Smaug the fire-drake, was it? They said he lays dead on the floor of the Long Lake."

A long while of silence followed the dwarf´s question.

"He is dead." Thorin said, but he himself heard the doubt in his own words.

* * *

Dís was only a little disturbed when her brother stormed into his room, slammed the door closed and locked himself up.

She ordered her two most trusted servants to remain close to him and inform her of his every move.

Maybe she was more than little worried. After all, it was not usual for her brother to look like he saw a ghost...

And while Dís worried about him, Thorin stood in the middle of his room, spacing out.

He didn´t know what he really felt.

Was it happiness from seeing that the hobbit was still alive?

Was it sadness?

Fear from seeing the dragon alive?

Desire? Anger? Agony?

Perhaps it was all these feelings at once. Perhaps none of them. He felt dull. Old even, as if the age and sorrows have caught up on him suddenly. He was hurting all over. And he definitely needed something to make all the pain go away.

He opened up the liquor cabinet and brought up the strongest alcohol. Eyeing the pure fluid, he scoffed. It all felt just like a bad dream. Maybe if he waited long enough he would wake up and all things that happened would be just his imagination.

Saddly, it was not true. He drank and drank, the mocking face of the burglar in his mind and sound of the dragon in his ears.

The sleep didn´t come. The liquor from his cabinet was gone and he still felt miserable.

The next day he woke up and announced his leave from Ered Luin, taking Dís along. His sister did not have the heart to refuse when she saw his tired face. Nobody questioned him. The lords scrambled away the second they saw him and the servants did everything without second thoughts.

* * *

The journey back passed almost into complete silence. Thorin absently stared at the mane of his horse, trying his best to ignore everything that was going on around him. Dís tried to talk to him several times, but she gave up after Thorin replied into humms and shrugs.

As the time passed the princess of Erebor grew more and more worried about her brother.

More and more whispers stirred every day but Thorin didn´t pay them any mind.

He was lost in his own thoughts and problems, he didn´t need to add more to them. He let Dís take care of the fools who dared to utter a single doubt or insult.

* * *

Arrival to Erebor didn´t prove to be any better.

They were greeted by Balin and the members of Thorin´s not-really-trusted council; Kíli, who was wringing his tunic, looking anxiously everywhere but at Thorin and his sister; and Dwalin, who was stiffly standing behind his nervous nephew.

Only the lack of the crown prince finally made Thorin snap out of his trans.

Dismounting his pony and thrusting the reins into his servant´s hands, he strolled towards the group by the giant gate.

"Balin," he greeted the oldest chancellor with a friendly pat on his shoulder and Dwalin with a nod of his head. His eyes fell upon his younger nephew who was just hugging Dís.

"Where´s Fíli?" He asked, noticing how Kíli´s shoulders tensed and his eyes fell to the ground. Balin was the one who spoke first.

"The prince is resting. He´s... not feeling well." The dwarf said, also turning his sight at Kíli.

Thorin frowned. "Not feeling well? Is he sick?"

"No!" Kíli interrupted, surprising everyone with the sudden outburst. "No," he repeated somewhat silently, shifting uneasily on his feet, still avoiding any eye contact, "he-he is just tired."

Dís looked from her son to Balin, not really satisfied with the answer. "Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing her youngest son´s painful smile.

"He is just tired." Kíli repeated, but he failed to conceal the panic and desperation in his voice.

Dís looked at her brother with eyes filled with worry.

"Kíli," Thorin warned, making the younger prince flinch and bow his head even lower, "what is wrong?"

His nephew only shook his head and kept looking at the ground. Dwalin put his hand on the prince´s shoulder and squeezed in a friendly, calming manner. "It´s nothing." Kíli whispered.

Dwalin sighed heavily and looked at his brother. Balin took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"The thing is," he began uneasily, "prince Fíli has fallen unconscious and cannot be woken."

Dís´ mouth fell open as she tried to say something but the only sound she made was a soft pitiful mewl. Kíli spun around, flinching away from Dwalin as if the warrior´s hand on his shoulder burnt him and ran inside, leaving his wide eyed mother behind.

Thorin just stood rooted on the spot with a blank face faraway look. From the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head and take off after her younger son.

Another sigh from Balin told him that Fíli´s deep sleep was not the only problem he will have to deal with. He didn´t even try to say something, knowing his voice would surely betray him, so he just waited until someone drops the figurative bomb.

"In private." Balin murmured and Thorin didn´t miss the look his Dwalin gave the other chancellors.

* * *

A soft knock echoed throughout his chamber and Dwalin entered, shaking his head.

Thorin didn´t know how long he has been locked inside his room, nor how much alcohol he has drunk.

"You look pathetic." Dwalin commented silently as he helped him sit up on the bed and offered him a cup of clear water. Thorin downed it without a second thought.

"Dís sent me." Dwalin said, taking off Thorin´s shirt. "She is worried."

The king laughed at that, knowing that it was not really true. "When wasn´t she worried." He mumbled, letting the cup fall onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Dwalin tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you know how long have you been here?" The warrior said, gripping Thorin´s forearms. Thorin stared past him at the wall, not willing to acknowledge that he indeed woke up into the cruel reality. "What is wrong with you?! Have you forgotten that you have a kingdom to rule? Do you think that this attitude of yours will stop the people from badmouthing you and your line? Is it not enough that they doubt your eldest heir, do you want them to start doubting your rule as well?" Dwalin only barely maintained himself from shouting.

He let the king fall backwards onto the bed, grabbing the closest thing - which turned out to be a jug of water, and smashed it against the opposite wall. Thorin didn´t even bat an eye at that. With his back turned to his friend, Dwlin stood in the middle of the room, face covered with his palm, breathing heavily in attempt to calm his temper down.

"What is wrong with you?" Dwalin asked turning around when he finally cooled down. "The Thorin I know would not sit idle and drown his problems in alcohol like a coward! You have been like this since you came back from Ered Luin. And say something for Mahal´s sake!"

"What should I say?" Thorin asked silently, finally turning his eyes on Dwalin.

"You can´t be serious!" The warrior shook his head in disbelief.

"My nightmares came to life in the Blue Mountains." The king whispered.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows, waiting for his friend to continue. After a short while of silence he gave up. "Look, I don´t usually know what you dream about so a little elaboration would help. You seriously act like you´ve seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have..." Thorin mused, closing his eyes and sighing. "When I tell you that a civil war is the most merciful thing that could happen in the future, what would you reply?"

"That you are still drunk and then I would slap your kingly face. Wake up Thorin, do you know what a civil war could-"

"I wish I could wake up and find out that what I saw in the Blue Mountains was just a bad dream but I can´t!" The king interrupted him finally sitting up. "Do you remember what happened at the wall before the battle?"

"I remember you being gold-sick and banishing the burglar while screaming nonsense about dragons!" Dwalin shouted, his voice breaking with accusation and anger.

"Do you remember what the skin-changer told us?" Thorin asked almost in a whisper.

Dwalin dropped his gaze to the floor, gritting his teeth.

"Do you?"

"YES, I do." The warrior half shouted. "He said the burglar is dead."

Thorin stood up from the bed and crossed the distance between them in few long strides.

"He lied." The king snarled.

* * *

"Fíli, wake up," Kíli pleaded lying on the bed next to his unconscious brother. "Mum has returned and she is sad."

The younger prince silently sobbed by his brother side. He knew he should tell someone but who would listen to him? They all believed Bilbo is dead, he just didn´t see any point in convincing anyone. People thought the line of Durin is failing as it is, he didn´t need to add more fuel to the rumours. He was afraid to tell anyone since it seemed that the walls of Erebor suddenly grew ears.

It pained him not to be able to do anything. He stayed with Fíli during the night, which he spent staring at the pale and unmoving face of his brother, begging him to wake up.

Just as he was losing his hope, Fíli finally stirred, startling Kíli so hard that he fell off the bed. The younger prince immediately jumped back on the bed and gently shook his brother by his shoulders.

"Kíli..." The crown prince rasped, sluggishly opening his eyes.

"Thank the Valar, you woke up! I was so worried!" The archer cried, burying his head in Fíli´s chest.

"Kíli," Fíli repeated, tugging at the dwarf´s stray strand of hair to gain his attention. "Uncle, he..."

The archer sat up straighter, furrowing his brows.

"He knows...I saw."

"Saw what? You had another vision?"

"He met him," Fíli whispered, his hand gripping the side of his head.

"Met who?"

"Bilbo. He met him in Ered Luin."

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome!**


	12. It is not Fear you Feel

**Chapter 12 - It is not Fear you Feel**

Dwalin was a little bit worried at first. Thorin looked like he lost his mind and will to live only for few days after his arrival but after that short depressing period, he came back like a phoenix from the ash. Truth be told, Dwalin felt a little bit unsteady after Thorin´s comeback. The king was ruthless towards the contestants of the Line of Durin, wiping off all doubt and opposition in few months.

The bold rebels who openly acted against the crown were brought before the king, faced trial and were either thrown into the dungeons or, in worst cases, executed. The whispers which flew through the mountain with the wind stopped as quickly as one blew out a candle. Thorin´s rule was as effective and prosperous as never.

He knew there were still few groups of insurgents left, but they knew better than to start anything. Dwalin was afraid for the people at first, yet after they saw that their king did everything to maintain peace and prosperity of the mountain and cared for the well-being of the citizens, they supported his rule.

There was only few questions concerning the sudden recruitment, military training and armament but people brushed their concerns saying that their lord king is only taking precautions. Dwalin was not, however, so dismissive of Thorin´s unforeseen paranoia. Ever since their conversation in his chambers he was a little bit suspicious.

Dwalin decided to question the old but loyal captain, who accompanied Thorin during his trip to Ered Luin. He didn´t need Nori to get answers from the dwarf. Finding the dwarf was an easy task. Questioning him wasn't hard either. The hard part came when Dwalin finally got his answers.

And boy, how he wished he didn´t ask.

Suddenly, the vision of a civil war really seemed a lot kinder than this.

* * *

Just when it seemed like things are going to be somewhat better with the uprising bottled up and the council on the leash, another scourge hit the line of Durin.

The message came unexpectedly, after a very tiring day of dealing with the court.

Óin came in after everybody left, catching Thorin alone on the throne, announcing that his elder heir has fallen asleep last night and hasn´t woken up yet even after the doctor´s many tries.

Thorin stayed silent till the end of that day, just sitting on the throne, his head bowed and the crown laying on the floor.

Balin was the one who found him there, or rather, forced his way in through the guards. Nothing he said made the king utter a word – he just sat there, glaring at the crown like it was a sin that should never have been made.

Only after Dís came in, falling to her knees at his feet, laying her head into his lap and crying her eyes out his angry facade broke.

"I´m sorry." He said, hugging her and wiping the tears off her face.

They carried Fíli to the Stone Chambers, buried deep in the mountain. Dís changed her son´s clothes to a plain tunic and simple trousers, braided his hair into one simple plait and removed his hair beads. The whole walk down to the chamber awfully reminded Thorin of a funeral. His stomach turned and hurt everytime he gazed upon the motionless and pale face of his heir laying on the stretchers.

Just the single thought of this being an actual funeral made his heart skip a beat.

Kíli along with Dís stayed in the chamber for quite some time and in the end, only Dís returned when she was no longer able to look at her sleeping son.

It was quite surprising to find out that nobody in the whole mountain dared to utter a single word about the matter.

Dwalin noted that it was probably because the last person Thorin heard saying the crown prince was not worth the line of Durin was wiped off the surface of Middle-Earth without a trace.

The warrior also noted that Thorin turned into a living stone with every day that passed after the morning they found out about Fíli´s coma. Dwalin has never seen Thorin so stern and cold. The only time he could see a slip of emotion on his friend´s face was when he was talking to Dís or Kíli – and that wasn´t very often.

Dís silently mourned her son but she tried her hardest to help her brother with everything and comfort her younger son everytime he returned from the Stone Chamber.

Kíli was like a spectre – barely seen, walking the halls or Erebor in silence and secrecy.

Thorin did his best to conceal his mourning but the people saw through his cold facade and he earned his first unofficial title - "The Sad King." Although all the cheer and good mood dissolved from the Lonely Mountain and the people dressed mainly in black, the place still prospered.

* * *

Dwalin decided he had enough of the depressing mood and busted into Thorin´s chambers, almost ripping the door off hinges. Thorin, as usual, didn´t even acknowledge his presence.

"We are getting drunk!" Dwalin proclaimed and smirked as Thorin finally raised his head from the papers.

Dís came to check on them three times for the racket they made and everytime she came in, they both just stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her like two scared owls.

They were in the middle of drinking the seventh keg when Dwalin finally got bold enough to ask Thorin why his laugh sounds so forced. The king´s face immediately twisted in a painful grimace. He downed the pint he was holding and let it fall on the floor. Realizing that he is treading a dangerous ground, Dwalin instantly sobered somewhat.

"You know," Thorin started, staring into the flames in the fireplace, "it is always just about the Mountain - her people, their well-being, the prosperity, good trades and relationship with other kingdoms. I am tired." He sighed, and Dwalin carefully put aside his own pint.

"I am old. My eldest heir is locked in the Stones and we don´t even know if he´s ever going to wake up. Kíli´s laugh is just a memory I barely remember. Dís is crying herself to sleep everyday and I can´t do anything to stop any of it. My own nightmares come to haunt me every night and however hard I try, I always see _him, _clad in flames anddancing in the burnt ruins of Erebor with my crown in his hand. I hear his mocking laugh echo through the halls at night and it makes my sanity slip away bit by bit."

Thorin took a deep breath and finally looked up at his silent friend. "I dread the day the bells start ringing. My people will not survive another dragon."

Dwalin bowed his head but his silence didn´t last long. "He won´t come." He said.

"How can you know that..."

"He doesn´t long for your gold, nor for revenge." Dwalin uttered, standing up. "He doesn´t need to come. You are doing a great job at destroying yourself on your own. You are wrong, Thorin." He said, putting a hand on the king´s shoulder. "You do not fear the day he crosses the gates of Erebor. You long for it."

Thorin was just about to open his mouth to contradict Dwalin´s words when a loud vehement knocking on the door interrupted him.

"Enter!" He said, not breaking the eye-contact with Dwalin.

"My king!" The young soldier cried, catching his breath. "The guards say they spotted Tharkún heading towards the gates!"

* * *

**All art for this fiction can be found on tumblr... I believe I put my address on my profile so if you feel like it, go check it out...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comments are very welcome!**


	13. Brother s Rage

**Chapter 13 - Brother´s Rage**

"Shouldn´t we call the council?" One of the guards asked Thorin as he sat on his throne, Balin on his right side and Dwalin left, trying very hard not to sway. After all, they were interrupted in their drinking not an hour ago. Only the old captain and his few soldiers, whose mission was to find Gandalf, stood under the stairs in the throne room.

"Let the dogs sleep, we don't need them to sniff around." Thorin grumbled, carefully breathing in to control his spinning head.

„Gandalf." Thorin greeted but it sounded more like a threat than a greeting and the wizard definitely didn´t miss it.

"Greetings, king under the mountain," Gandalf tipped his hat, almost in mockery, as he squinted at the dwarf. "Bad tidings have come to me lately." He said gravely, glancing around as if looking for something.

"What would they be?" Thorin asked with disinterest.

Gandalf barely held himself from rolling his eyes.

"I heard many things, none of them play in your favour, King Thorin."

Thorin smirked and let his head fall on his side. Dragging a hand down his face tiredly he sighed.

The grey wizard squinted and put his hand on his hip. "Are you drunk?"

"I may be..." The dwarf said, squinting at the grey-clad man before him in return. "I didn´t expect you to come so early."

"The things I have been told are a serious matter, Thorin."

"The irony of your choice of words. One would think you knew about everything, since you always did, like we learned before."

"Careful, Thorin." Gandalf warned, "I believe you have something to show me. Or rather someone."

The reminder of his nephew instantly sobered Thorin´s mind. He nodded and stood up, swaying only slightly and stepping out to lead Gandalf to the Stones, Dwalin following closely behind.

Balin finally released the long-held sigh at the sight. If the situation wasn´t as grave as it was, he would have laughed at the two dwarves. But now, knowing what the king is going though and how he tries to cover his grief and frustration, only tears come into his eyes.

* * *

The first thing Gandalf noticed upon stepping into the Stone Chamber was the hunched body of Kíli sitting on the ground with Fíli´s head in his lap. Upon hearing the group entering, the boy looked up.

An unkind jab of guilt stabbed Gandalf´s heart at the sight of the brothers. Kíli was just as pale as his elder brother, his eyes veiled by darkness from grieving and most likely lack of sleep.

"Kíli," Thorin spoke up silently, suddenly looking as if he had aged another hundred years. Kíli shook his head, knowing exactly what his uncle wanted to say but whatever Thorin did, he could not part the brothers.

Gandalf walked over to the young dwarf and knelt next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let me see boy."

The wizard put his other hand on Fíli´s forehead and closed his eyes, brow furrowing in concentration. Not even after a minute he jerked his hand away as if it was burnt and abruptly stood up.

"I cannot heal him." Gandalf said, shaking his head, his eyes never leaving the unmoving prince.

All the dwarves stared in shock. Thorin was the first one to regain his speech.

"Tell me you are joking. Please,..." He breathed, closing his eyes.

The wizard shook his head again, looking at the prince. "The magic in his body is far too strong for me to undo it. You need to find the one who cast the spell on him."

"But who? What... We haven´t met any other wizards, or conjurers or anyone of this kind." Balin spoke up, looking at his brother for help, but the warrior only shrugged.

"I don´t think you are looking for a man..." Gandalf whispered to himself, gripping his staff somewhat tighter.

The wizard also didn´t miss the little panicked gasp Kíli made. The other dwarves were busy silently arguing, not even noticing the little sobs that wracked the younger prince´s body. Gandalf shushed them and turned back to Kíli.

"Boy, if you have something to say, rather say it now, until it´s too late."

"What are you talking about wizard?" Thorin stepped in, looking between the man and his nephew with a frown on his face.

The younger prince was now openly crying, his big tears falling on his brother´s face.

"Kíli...?" He heard Thorin say when he hid his face in the crook of his elbow.

"I´m sorry! I´m so sorry! It is all my fault-"

"Nothing is your fault, boy," Gandalf interrupted him, "just tell us what you know." The wizard soothed, knowing deep down that his suspicions are soon going to be confirmed.

"It was Bilbo´s d-dragon who healed him! He was dying! They said he is as good as dead and he he-healed him!" Kíli sobbed, refusing to meet anyone´s eyes. At the mention of the hobbit´s name, all Thorin felt at the moment was overpowered by a sudden burst of anger and loathing.

"What?!" He growled harshly, making Kíli flinch. Dwalin immediately put his hand on the king´s shoulder in case he would do something he would regret later. "Why didn´t you tell me sooner?!"

"Exactly because of this!" Kíli cried, gesturing to Thorin. "Because of your wrath! Bilbo didn´t do anything! He always helped and yet you despised him! He always helped! And you threw him out!" The price yelled, breathing heavily. "Do you think I would just tell you he is alive after what you did to him?! You would hunt him down the second you knew about him!" Kíli finished, gasping between his sobs.

Thorin looked like he could throw himself at his nephew the second Dwalin would let his shoulder go but Gandalf stood between them, shielding Kíli.

"What have you been thinking all this time? Did you not care about your brother?!"

"I kept it secret BECAUSE I love my brother! But how could you understand!"

"Kíli," Dwalin warned, worriedly glancing at the dwarf.

"Just admit it! You only ever cared about was the crown, gold and power! You cannot love! You cast away the only person who genuinely cared about you like a dirty rug and all he ever did was that he tried to open your eyes when they were closed behind a golden veil!"

The dwarf bowed his head, and as he caressed his brother´s hair he whispered: "You don´t even know how I hate you for that."

What Kíli said left Thorin stunned on the place but after a while he spun around, jerking away from Dwalin´s grip on his shoulder and marched away without a word.

* * *

Gandalf invited himself into the king´s chamber only with a short knock. He opened the door, barely containing a deep sigh. The room was a complete mess, and in the middle of it, Thorin was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Gandalf closed the door and carefully avoided all the shards, books and things scattered across the floor.

"What your nephew said today was just the result of the fear he held inside until now and worry about his brother." The wizard said silently.

"But he is right, isn´t he?" Thorin asked in whisper. "He´s right. And now Fíli is going to—"

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Gandalf interrupted. "Not when you listen to me. Although you are not going to like what I am about to suggest..."

* * *

Kíli didn´t care it was the middle of the night, he didn´t care that he felt cold, he didn´t care about anything anymore. He just needed to run. And so he ran.

All the things he said were swirling in his mind, making it hurt, the tears stung in his eyes and his throat ached from the cold air.

When he finally stopped running he found himself in front of the door of the rookery upon the Ravenhill. He went inside, rubbing his eyes and blinking away the last tears.

The rookery was completely silent when he opened the door but the birds started to stir and wake up soon, croaking and murmuring soflty, wondering who disturbed their sleep.

Kíli sat down in the one cleanest corner, tucking his knees under his chin and waiting for some bird to fly to him. Soon enough few of the young and curious ravens flew over to him, gently pecking his arms and legs to cheer him up when they felt his sadness.

The young archer was petting a raven that settled itself on his knee when he noticed something on the window. Something that was definitely not a raven, nor a crow.

He carefully put the cuddly raven on the floor and walked over to the bird.

"Hello there," he greeted, carefully extending his hand towards the wide eyed-owl. "What are you doing here?"

Kíli petted the owl´s head and looked around, noticing that the other birds did not get close it.

"Are you lost?" He asked and the owl hooted in reply.

The young prince spent the whole night talking to the owl, telling it about his brother and Erebor and basically anything that came to his mind. The ravens settled back to their nests while he talked but he could see that almost all of them that woke up were listening. The little owl just stared at him, turning its head into impossible angles from time to time and hooting when he stopped stroking its head.

When the first rays of sun passed the window the owl unfolded it´s wings and flew away, leaving a sleeping Kíli behind.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! Hope you liked the new chapter. More coming soon!**


	14. Stone can be Broken, Steel can be Bent

**Hello, my lovely readers. I regret saying that I am taking a short pause from writing, since the school is starting for me again and we´re finally getting to the Erebor Ark.**

**If my muse kicks in I will upload sooner (remember that your comments help me very much with the writing) but if she doesn´t, you will have to wait (perhaps just a week at most).**

**Thank you for all your support and love! **  
**Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Stone can be Broken, Steel can be Bent

They had a silent deal, that there will not be dwarves mentioned in the house as long as Bilbo is around. Even though Beorn had the tendency to utter an insult from time to time, which made Bilbo either start arguing or leave the house, he did his best to hold the tongue.

He was quite surprised when they returned from the Ered Luin and the hobbit refused to say a word about their stay, while Smaug frowned and bit his tongue to keep silent. Beorn felt the fear and uneasiness around the hobbit just as he felt the rage and hate around the dragon.

Beorn´s house was filled with thick tension until the dragon decided to go against Bilbo´s silent pleas and told the skin-changer everything.

Bilbo and Beorn kept screaming at each other till the evening fell, while Smaug – now too big to fit through the door – laid on the floor with his head poked in the hall, boiling in his own guilt. After the long verbal lashing, Bilbo just strolled over Smaug, disappearing into the night to cry the long repressed frustration under the tree in the middle of the clearing where he loved to spend his afternoon naps.

Beorn left Smaug alone to his thoughts when he left to the exact opposite side of where the hobbit went – into the depths of the Mirkwood forest - changing into his bear-form and venting his own frustration on every unfortunate spider he found.

Smaug curled himself up in front of the house, staring into distance and trying to control his own rage and hate for the dwarves. He knew that Bilbo felt what he felt, just as he knew how much it hurt him. Smaug couldn´t understand why his father was holding back. Just one word from him would suffice and Smaug would have hunted the dwarf down and torn him to shreds. Smaug knew very well who he was – his scent was burnt into his memory from their first encounter.

The strange memories from his childhood made no sense but once he smelt the dwarf again, he remembered everything.

Especially his father´s murderer.

And the only reason why he was still holding back, is because Bilbo wants him to. He always taught him respect and love for other beings but he just couldn't help but to feel repulsed by the dwarves. Now he finally understood Beorn´s hate for that race.

Three months passed since the big argument and the tension was still in the air, Beorn was still leaving into the woods everytime he even thought of the dwarves and Bilbo left the hall every evening to suffer in silence under the tree. Smaug spent the nights alone, boiling in the hate for the cruel dwarves.

But despite all the negative feelings towards them, his thoughts kept straying to two particular scents he remembered. He caught Bilbo lost in fond memories once or twice, thinking of the people he connected the scents with but his own memories stayed foggy. It was a feeling he could never understand or explain to his father so he let it slide.

He was brought back from his thinking by a soft pecking on his brow.

He looked up, crossing his eyes just to find one of his own adopted babies seated on his head. Gently shaking his head, he forced the owl to jump down so he could sniff it.

The scent and message the owl carried was enough to made him very curious.

* * *

Bilbo felt very tired since his last encounter with Thorin. He spent every day thinking of him until the frustration became unbearable and he had to scream his lungs out and punch the tree once or twice. Or maybe more times. He was so infuriated with him. How could he ever think he would forget him.

He hid his face in his palm and bit his tongue to keep him from screaming. His melancholic solitude, however, was soon interrupted by Smaug.

"Father!" He cried, flying down next to him. "Father we need to go to Erebor!"

"Smaug, if this is some kind of sick joke, it really is not funny." Bilbo said, rubbing his brow.

"No, no! I am not joking! Tylluan, my owl came back!"

Bilbo just eyed the dragon like he grew a second head.

"I, um... might have sent an owl after the dwarves," the dragon mumbled, looking everywhere but at Bilbo, "and it brought me...different news than I expected. But that´s not important."

"_It is not important?!" _The hobbit asked, his eyebrows almost hitting his hairline, "what have you been thinking? Did I not tell you, you should let them be?" Smaug felt spike of anger and disappointed in his father´s mind but he did not step back this time.

"Father, listen!" The dragon said, straightening up and surprising both him and Bilbo with the steadiness of his voice. "I will not deny that I hate dwarves but I know you care about them. I remember someone from the time when the land was drenched in blood. You cared about them and now they are dying."

Bilbo immediately sobered up from the shock and stood up. "Dying? But who could –"

"I cannot explain it. Tylly carried the scent I remember. He said a fatherless boy whose brother sleeps in the stones. I just have the feeling I know him, and you do too."

The hobbit just stared at the dragon with his mouth open. Could it be...? "Did he say anything else? Anything at all?"

"Tylly also said he saw a gray man on a white horse heading this way." Smaug added uncertainly.

The dragon watched as his father´s head snapped in his direction, eyes bulged and mouth opening even wider. Bilbo ran towards him, climbing on his back and seating himself between his wings.

"Go!" The hobbit cried, urging him to fly. "Take me where the gray man is!"

* * *

They only stopped at Beorn´s house for Bilbo´s coat and sword, waking up and startling the three owls perched on the wooden beam near the fireplace.

They were half way over Mirkwood when Bilbo – even despite the loud whistling noise – heard Beorn´s mighty roar. The only answer he got was Smaug´s roar in return and a yell of "Don´t follow!" from Bilbo.

He thought that Smaug was flying as fast as he could but he was proven wrong when the dragon sped up even more.

After an hour, Bilbo could see Lake-Town in the distance and a little white spot travelling towards them.

He nudged Smaug, pointing below when the dragon glanced behind, silently giving him the order to fly down towards the white spot.

* * *

Gandalf felt a bit uneasy when he spotted the crimson-gold dragon above the forest. He felt even more disturbed when the dragon started descending, very much looking like it was right at him.

He stopped the horse, uncertain what to do when he noticed a waving person atop the dragon´s back. The giant wyrm dropped down in front of him, shaking the ground all around. His long neck was gracefully bowed downwards, wings half-folded and golden eyes fastened upon him.

No rumours or warnings or good feelings were enough to calm him down. Not even the small hobbit he knew for a long time didn´t manage to prevent his hand from reaching towards the hilt of his sword. A soft growl from the dragon made him retract the hand almost immediately.

"Gandalf," Bilbo greeted, straightening his back and cloak.

"Bilbo, so it is you after all!" Gandalf said carefully, glancing from the dragon to the hobbit. "I was looking for you."

"What a coincidence!" Bilbo said and Gandalf didn´t miss the sarcasm carefully hidden in his voice.

"What a coincidence, indeed," the wizard mumbled, finally turning his whole attention on his little friend.

"I believe you are coming from Erebor."

"You are right, my friend. Erebor needs your help." The wizard proclaimed solemnly, watching as the hobbit´s brows twitched into a frown, betraying his carefully nonchalant facade.

"Does it?" Bilbo asked sceptically, "or does it´s king?" The hobbit was now openly frowning.

"Both, my dear fellow, both. More precisely, they need the dragon´s help."

"Why would I want to help him who threatened and banished me for helping?"

"Won´t you let your dragon answer?"

"He will give you the same answer." Bilbo said coldly. "What is the reason for him seeking my help?"

Gandalf had a very bad feeling suddenly. He assumed the hobbit would be different after what happened to him but he definitely didn´t imagine the changes would be this severe. He was right when he said that Bilbo would not be the same hobbit he once was and now he fully regretted his words.

The darkness and woe in the hobbit´s eyes was darker and deeper than he ever dared to guess.

"The crown prince suffers," Gandalf finally said, letting out a little relieved sigh when Bilbo´s cold gaze faltered, "and the only one who can cure him was the one who´s magic saved him from a certain death."

A long uncomfortable pause followed the wizard´s words but he did not dare to break it. He watched Bilbo´s cold face crumbled into a pained grimace.

"So it´s true." Bilbo sighed, petting the dragon´s long neck while the wyrim silently whined. "Have we doomed another life?" He asked in whisper. It took him a short while to compose himself again and after a deep inhale he asked:

"I will save the prince only when the king bows his head and asks forgiveness for his deeds."

Gandalf bowed his head, turning his horse around to face the Lonely Mountain. "The king´s back is made of stone and steel, would you really let _him_ die?" He asked, dreading the answer that was to come.

"Stone can be crushed and steel bent. You are asking the wrong question, Gandalf. You should be asking if the king would let his own heir die for his pride. I am not his subject, he cannot make me do anything."

"You have changed, Bilbo Baggins..." Gandalf uttered unhappily, glancing behind. "Thorin suffered enough, don´t do this to him."

"And he will suffer more for what he´s done." Bilbo spat back, turning his chin up in defiance. "Someone has to teach him to suffer the consequences."

Bilbo´s lofty and cruel mask fell off when he calmed down and Gandalf didn´t need to turn around to see the change. "But you are right," he added silently, eyes set upon the mountain in the distance, "I will not let him die just because of Thorin´s pride. That doesn´t mean I can´t enjoy the king´s torment. I will make him bow, even if I have to break him."

* * *

**SO, Bilbo sound´s rather cruel, doesn´t he. Don´t you worry, folks, as I said before: Bilbo is still the cute cuddly muffin. He just caught a little temper from his dwarvish friend Thorin. Well, they are going to have a big argument very soon.**

**The Erebor ark starts with the next chapter! I have to admit that this was supposed to be like just a 12 chapter story at most. Looks like I´m not gonna finish it anytime soon. After all, this IS a Thilbo fanfic... the best parts are yet to come!**

**Anyway, remember that I am probably taking a short pause and that all your comments are very welcome!**


	15. Sacrifices

**This was the most difficult chapter I have ever written. I shit you not! I was so looking forward to do this one, but when it came to the actual writing, I was just done. Thanks to my lovely beta Zayroen I was able to rise again from the ashes and finish this and I hope it will be to your liking.**

**With this chapter I officially move to the Erebor Arc, where the real Bagginshield begins.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Sacrifices**

Bilbo stood before the gates of Erebor in silence, while Gandalf conversed with the guards, telling them to let the king know of their arrival. Of course, when the guard asked about Bilbo´s identity, Gandalf brushed him off with a riddle that basically said: "it is none of your business and the king will have your head if you don´t let us through."

Bilbo wasn´t sure about what he really heard the wizard say but he couldn´t care less. His eyes and mind were set on the wall above the gate – the place where everything ended and began anew.

His eyes watched but didn´t see and all he could hear were Thorin´s angry words and cries of the newborn dragon. The most ironic thing was that he felt nothing – no rage, no sadness, no fear. He simply felt dull.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back from the bitter memories. He looked over at Gandalf, who smiled at him, although somewhat painfully. After a small nod from the tall man they marched inside the shadow of the Mountain.

* * *

Upon hearing of the wizard´s arrival, Thorin immediately cancelled the council meeting that was currently going on and ran to the throne room, silently repeating to himself to stay calm and rational. He sat on the stony throne with back straight and head high. Even despite the silent chants and deep, hopefully discreet, breaths he couldn't calm his racing heart and trembling hands. He constantly reminded himself that it is for his sister-sons – the only sons he will ever have.

Thorin clenched his fists painfully and bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. His body suddenly felt too hot.

He didn´t care that the throne room was slowly being filled with curious dwarves, he didn´t perceive the whispers and rumours going around the hall and he didn´t acknowledge or answer the questioning looks the members of the company regarded him with.

He only saw the gate in front of him and heard the breath of his younger nephew, who stood at his right despite their previous verbal lashing.

When the gate opened and revealed the newcomers, Thorin wasn´t sure whether it was the entire hall that fell into utter and deafening silence, or it was his ears that failed to hear any sound.

Thorin´s entire body went stiff when he met the eyes of the hobbit - the eyes that haunted his dreams almost every night since their meeting in Ered Luin.

The veil of deafening silence was miraculously lifted when a few gasps echoed throughout the hall. Thorin did not doubt that they came from the members of the company.

"Uncle, please!" A soft whisper came from his right and Thorin realised that he was glaring at the hobbit, probably looking like he would jump him the very moment. Dwalin confirmed his thoughts with a silent cough.

"Hail Thorin, King under the Mountain." Gandalf greeted, breaking the silence, as well as attempting to draw Thorin´s attention at himself – only without success. Thorin kept glaring at Bilbo, who returned the look with a cold and callous stare. The king was forced to look away when the shaky hand of his nephew squeezed his shoulder.

Thorin repressed a sigh and when he finally resolved to speak, Kíli beat him to it.

"Will you heal him Bilbo?" He asked, despair and weariness clear in his voice.

Bilbo calmly blinked the cold look away and glanced from the king at the prince with much kinder expression. His voice, however, lacked the emotion his face showed.

"I will." He proclaimed, ignoring the stares. "I have come to heal the crown prince as you wished," he said.

The vicious wave of murmur that flooded the throne room immediately after the hobbit finished his sentence sent Dwalin into a small panic attack.

"I heard of your pleas, Kíli," Bilbo spoke up, staring into Thorin´s eyes, "but what of the king? Will he bow his head and humbly ask for my help as well?" The sarcasm in his voice was an unpleasant jab at Thorin´s pride.

The younger prince let out a silent whine and Thorin clenched his fists and teeth even harder. Gandalf shifted uneasily at the spot, seeking help in Balin but the latter was shaking his head in panic and worry, and Gandalf knew that the things would escalate rather quickly if he didn´t intercede.

"You want me to beg?" Thorin growled, silencing the crowd´s whispers.

"I do, yes. But a better question would be: what are you prepared to sacrifice for your nephew´s life?"

"Anything." Thorin´s answered, not wavering.

"Really now. Anything at all?" Bilbo asked, smirking to himself as he looked around the hall. "How about your precious gold? Would you give that away?"

"I would."

Everyone in the room was staring at the king like he had grown a second head. Kíli especially.

"Uncle..." The young dwarf whispered. Thorin looked into his teary eyes and nodded, turning back to at the hobbit.

Bilbo´s smirk widened as he stepped forward, stretching out his hand. "Step down from the throne and give me your crown."

The vast majority of the hall was gasping and protesting, some of the dwarves even started yelling obscenities at the hobbit and the guards were not sure what they should do. Dwalin, Balin and Kíli were stunned into silence and Gandalf shifted from foot to foot, frowning at Bilbo with worry.

"SILENCE!" Thorin bellowed, smashing his fist against the stony armrest. "The crown is a symbol of my rule. Would you have me take it off and renounce my kingship, leaving the mountain without a ruler and in shambles?"

"I want you to take it off and beg for my help as a dwarf you once were. A mere blacksmith I once travelled with. Can you throw away your pride for their sake?" Bilbo asked, gesturing at Kíli.

The previous clamour of the room turned into utter silence as the king stood up. He inhaled deeply, prepared to confront the hobbit standing only few meters away but whatever he had to say was interrupted by the whistling of a flying arrow and a feminine cry.

He heard a dull thud accompanied by Bilbo´s pained gasp, and watched the hobbit stumble and fall to his knees, his right hand hovering over the tip of the arrow that stuck out under his left collar bone.

Thorin watched in horror as Bilbo´s blood poured on the cold floor, yet his body did not move.

Dwalin was running towards the side door, yelling at the guards to find and seize the assassin when the ground shook and everything was drowned by a deafening roar.

The warning bells rung but Thorin knew it was already too late.

The front gate was broken and thrown down and from the stone and dust, a golden-red dragon emerged, howling in fury and hate. The dragon jumped inside, sniffing the air and baring its teeth.

The wyrm sharply turned his head to its right, releasing another vicious roar. Thorin followed its eyes and noticed the small cloaked figure in one of the balconies. The dragon surged forward at the dwarf but it froze on the spot with its mouth open, just inches from its prey.

Only Thorin and Gandalf heard Bilbo´s soft warning – the reason why the dragon stopped.

Cries of horror and panic echoed from every direction, dwarves ran as fast as they could, shoved and stepped over each other, not taking any heed of other than themselves. The worst were the cries of children that reminded Thorin of Dís´ when he carried her away from their home.

This was worse than he could ever imagine, and nothing could have prepared him for the hell that repeated itself at this very moment.

There were few dwarves who stayed in the hall - the few who got stepped over or knocked out and their families, who despite the evident fear did not leave them behind; those paralyzed by fear or just resignation; and the handful of most loyal guards and the company that stayed to protect the king. It all suddenly felt so surreal – as if it was just one bad dream from which he could no matter what wake. He couldn´t even hear Balin´s shouts – probably aimed at him – he could only see from the corner of his eye how the dwarf´s panicked and slightly angry face and his moving mouth.

In his mind he was panicking and unable to sort out his thoughts. He stood rooted to the ground, staring at Bilbo with his mouth slightly agape, watching as the hobbit´s blood slowly dripped to the floor, creating a small crimson pool around him.

Another punch to his gut came when the hobbit carefully stood up, reached over his shoulder and gripped the arrow. With one jerk he broke the shaft off and threw it on the floor. He wasn't sure if he was relieved of terrified at the sight, but he couldn´t care less at the moment.

A shiver ran down Thorin´s spine when Bilbo looked up at him with not blue, but golden eyes.

"I have not done anything to you and yet you greet me with a bow and arrow." Bilbo said silently, letting out a shaky breath, swaying slightly as he shook his head.

"No..!" Thorin gasped, taking a step forward. "No, I did not know about this!" He protested somewhat angrily but Bilbo was already turning away from him, looking back at the balcony with the trapped archer.

"Not now," Gandalf finally interrupted, taking one step away from Bilbo and waving his hand at Thorin to emphasize warning. "I think there is much you two have to talk about. Not here and not now, though. Bilbo." Gandalf called when he realized that the hobbit did not listen to him.

Bilbo watched the few brave guards with Dwalin at their front slowly approach part of the balcony where the assassin was.

"Smaug." He called, making the dragon lower his head and climb down. The guards seized the attacker and waited for Thorin´s order. In that very second, the first division of the king´s armies charged in, prepared for an assault on the dragon but their advance was promptly stopped when Smaug crouched down and roared, his belly heated and glowing with fire. The hobbit turned around, crying out in protest but the blood-lost took its toll and he would have fallen over if it wasn´t for Kíli, who dashed after him and caught him in the last second.

Bilbo´s fatigue was some kind of trigger for the company to snap out of their shock and they finally ran forward to the throne, talking over each other, visibly confused with the recent events.

"Please, stop!" Kíli yelled. "Everybody just stop!"

His hysteric cries proved to be the most effective way to silence everyone and gain their attention.

"Just, please, don´t take the only hope of healing my brother away from me! Help him!"

Thorin seemed to finally snap out of the perplexity of the situation and stepped in.

"Nobody touches neither the dragon, nor the hobbit! Bring that dwarf to me!" He called and Dwalin dragged the assassin before him and shoved him onto the ground. "Hold him in place!" Thorin ordered and turned his attention on the army division, slowly edging toward the crimson and very upset wyrm.

"Stop! Do not touch the dragon! Your help is needed outside! Go assist the people and calm them down! I will speak to them as soon as I can."

He glanced at the hobbit, searching for anything that could assure him the dragon will not be a threat to his people. Bilbo returned his look with a small nod and Thorin felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized that even after all they went through, a single look was all they needed to know what the other was thinking.

"GO!" Thorin yelled and the soldiers left, although few of them – mainly the younger ones - kept lingering inside for a while.

"Justify your actions." The king ordered, turning his attention back at the assassin in disgust and fury.

The assassin only grinned and spat on the floor. "The reign of your line has ended, mad king!" He snarled. "You can´t stop us! You cannot stop the rebellion! Have fun finding out what poison it was." The dwarf laughed and looked over at the panting and deathly pale hobbit in Kíli´s arms.

"Throw him into the dungeons! I will question him myself." Thorin ordered.

"No!" Bilbo growled in between the gasps as he stood up, gently pushing Kíli away and straightening his back.

"How can you still stand?!" The dwarf on the ground asked, visibly panicking. One spiteful look from Bilbo silenced his further comments.

"His life is mine." Bilbo growled, not wavering. "Smaug!" He called and before anyone could react any way, the dragon snatched the dwarf and carried him out of the mountain, disappearing Eru knows where.

"You cannot take him! He is a part of the rebellion and we need to question him."

"I think there are few things we need to clarify first. I will keep the dwarf for now. When you´re done with your speech and assure the safety of my dragon, we can start dealing with things like assassins and rebellion. I suggest you calm them quickly." Bilbo offered coldly, jerking his head towards the broken gates, drawing the king´s attention back to the somewhat subdued cries from outside. "I was under the impression that your heir is dying. I suggest you deal with things promptly." Bilbo finished, slapping away Oin´s hand away as he reached out for the arrow wedged under his collar bone.

Thorin strolled forward, leaving his company and the hobbit behind, not giving Bilbo a second look. He heard the company´s fussing around him, pleading him to let them look at the arrow wound but he kept striding outside. He was almost by the gate, Balin and Dwalin at his side, when the urge to look back finally overwhelmed him.

He turned his head just in time to catch a sight of Bilbo swaying and falling into Bofur´s arms.

"They´ll take care of him." He heard Dwalin say.

"As if I care." Thorin murmured stubbornly, adjusting his furs and robes.

The last thing he heard before he was greeted by a sea of very panicked and unhappy populace of the entire mountain, was Dwalin´s humourless laugh and Balin´s exasperated sigh.

* * *

**Comments would be very nice. So I know that I haven´t fucked up too much.**

**Guess what´s comming next time! *wink wink***  
**Hint: Yeah, it´s the big argument everybody´s been waiting for!**

**But seriously... comment my lovelies! I will be very thankful!**


	16. By Your Hand

**So it seems I´ll be uplading once every week, since the uni is a pain in ass and my muse is blocked... Good news is, I´m already done with the first half of the next chapter.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - By Your Hand**

Thorin expected many things. He expected crooked looks, whispers, disputes, riots or maybe even assaults on his person. None of those things happened. When he stepped out and spoke to the people, declaring that the dragon would not harm anyone unless provoked, they only stared at him with amazement and disbelief. He spoke of the unsuccessful assassination – omitting certain things because he wasn't sure whether it was him who was to be killed or the hobbit – and declaring the death threat on any other people who would pose a threat for the Durin Line.

He may or may not have had a little heart-attack as the dragon suddenly returned, perched himself Mahal knows how on the wall above him and dropped the passed out assassin to his feet. He expected screams and fleeing dwarves, but he was only met with gasps and amazement when the wyrm only hung there behind him, looking at Thorin as if he waited only for him to keep talking.

For a second, Thorin was afraid that the dragon would change his mind and burn him into a cinder, but the dwarf managed to swallow his fear and continued talking even though he barely heard what he said because of the rapid beating of his heart.

When he was done, he turned around and even though his knees were shaking he managed to look as kingly as ever and walked under the dragon looking unfazed.

He quickened his step, trying not to think about the mess around him. As he was passing the throne room, Dwalin stopped him, asking him if they should do something about the abducted assassin.

"And what do you want to do?" Thorin asked sarcastically, "argue with a dragon?"

Dwalin shrugged and shook his bold head.

"I will talk with Bilbo."

"Are you sure it will be only a talk?"

"What do you mean." Thorin asked, pretending not to hear the suspicion in his friend´s voice.

"You know very well what I mean. Should I be standing behind your door and wait till you two start ripping each other´s hair out, or will you be able to control yourself?"

"Why is it always my fault?"

Dwalin replied with a meaningful look and Thorin sighed, reaching to put down the heavy crown from his head. He held the crown, gazing at it unhappily.

"You won´t need to—" He started but was interrupted as a group of physicians rushed by, one of them bumping into him and knocking the crown out of his hands.

The dwarf gasped and bowed, repeating his apologies over and over while he hurried away to pick the crown up.

Dwalin and Thorin, meanwhile, shared an unimpressed look. The medic rushed back, holding the crown up for Thorin to take it, still apologizing. Thorin took it, dismissing the dwarf with a wave of his hand and a nod of his head.

* * *

However, once he turned back to Dwalin and looked at the crown properly, he froze and almost dropped it back on the ground.

His mind replayed the nightmare he dreamt about the most as he stared at the bloodied circlet in his hands. A sudden bad feeling churned in his stomach when he looked around the room and spotted the pool of Bilbo´s blood by the steps leading to the throne.

He took a deep breath and turned around. "Get the guards who travelled with me to Ered Luin. I think you should keep a watch by the door. Just to..." He trailed off, biting his lip and trying to wipe the blood off the crown, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Yes, Thorin." Dwalin replied silently, bowing. After Thorin walked off, he ran down to the dungeons to gather the 5 guards and headed to the king´s quarters.

* * *

Bilbo sat on the big soft armchair with bared torso, biting a stick and trying not to wince or scream, while Oin tried to wrestle the arrow out of his body. The other members except Dori, who was entrusted with cleaning the wound, were sent away by the grumpy healer.

Although, however hard Oin tried to pull it out, it just wouldn't budge. By the third time Oin repeated the pull, Bilbo let the stick go and screamed his lungs out.

"Just pull it out," Bilbo screamed, "and don´t let go, just get it out!" He yelled, slamming his right fist against the armrest.

"Let me see." Dori piped in, awkwardly shuffling on the spot. Oin nodded and let the younger dwarf step closer. "Sorry." He whispered as he propped his foot against the hobbit´s triceps and grabbed the tip of the arrow.

"Do it on the first try." Bilbo added quickly, drawing a deep breath.

Another scream ripped itself from Bilbo´s throat as Dori pulled. With a sickening crack the arrow finally gave in and came out. Dori flew backwards, falling on his rear and Bilbo kept screaming his lungs out, while Oin quickly covered his eyes with a cold cloth and poured some foul smelling liquid on the opened wound.

The hobbit immediately slapped the healer´s hand away, knocking the bottle out of his grasp.

"NO!" Bilbo cried, covering the wound with his palm and shaking his head. "Leave it be. It will heal."

"Be reasonable, laddie. It is for your own good." Oin argued, frowning at him. "Dori, hold him down, please." He asked the younger dwarf, who was still sitting on the floor, holding the bloodied arrow in his hand.

"No, you don´t understand!" Bilbo said between gasps. "It will heal on its own. Just give me few minutes."

"The poison is still—"

"Just leave it be!" Bilbo argued. "Look!" He removed his hand from the wound. "It´s good."

Oin stared at the wound with a horrified frown. Even though the hobbit´s upper left side was angry red and the flesh around the injury was starting to blacken, the actual wound was already closed.

"How—?" Oin stammered and Dori looked like his eyes are going to pop out of his eyesockets.

"Not now." Bilbo said as calmly as possible, slowly standing up and looking around the room. He shuffled past the two dumbstruck dwarves, reaching for his ruined coat. Dori snapped out of his shock first and gently grabbed Bilbo´s elbow to support his weakened and violently trembling body.

"I just need a second..." He mumbled almost incoherently, reaching for the coat but missing it as his vision blurred and legs gave up. Thankfully, Dori managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"The coat... give me... please." He pleaded, trying to stand up, his hand still reaching for the item.

Dori just silently covered his shoulders with the coat, helping him to sit into the armchair again.

"Just leave, please." Bilbo whispered as he covered the left side of his face with the fluffy white fur.

The two dwarves looked at each other in worry, but did what he asked and left, closing the big oaken door of Thorin´s chambers with a loud dooming thud.

Bilbo didn´t need them to goggle at him while his body healed. He had enough as it was – the weird and freaked out looks they gave him when they saw his eyes.

* * *

Thorin stopped in his track when he heard the hushed argument the company held in front of his chamber. He slowly and silently edged closer to the corner, trying to eavesdrop without being noticed.

"But how is that possible?!" He heard. Probably Gloin, he wasn´t too sure.

"How are we supposed to know?! I didn´t even know he was alive until today!" Oin grumbled loudly and was immediately shushed by the others.

"Be quieter, for Mahal´s sake!" Bofur whispered harshly, probably slapping his forehead by the sound of it. "We don´t need the whole mountain to know!"

"So what are we going to do? He won´t let us in!" Dori fussed.

"We do nothing! If he says he needs to be alone then we stay here. And wait for him to let us in." Bofur whispered back.

"But-!"

"I´ll talk to him." Thorin announced, stepping from behind the corner. Everybody jumped in surprise and looked at him, and even though most of them looked like they had something to say, they kept their mouths shut.

"I´m sure you have better things to do than loiter around my door." The king said, reaching for the door handle.

"Yes, my liege." Bofur replied, his voice laced with suspicion and accusation. Thorin ignored it, waiting until the dwarves leave, and when he spotted Dwalin strolling around the corner with the guards in his tow, he finally entered.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the bowl of red water, the coppery smell of blood in the air and the half of the arrow lying on the floor by the table. He stood by the door in silence for a while, unsure what to do.

The room seemed to be empty, but he knew the hobbit was still there - sitting in his armchair, which faced the opposite wall.

He heard his deep breaths.

Thorin stepped closer, holding his breath.

"Your people think highly of you now," he heard Bilbo say, "O, Thorin the dragon-tamer!" He mocked.

"I took a leap of faith..."

"You sure did. Claiming the dragon won´t harm anyone." Bilbo said, standing up and turning around to face the dwarf.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, averting his eyes from Bilbo´s golden ones. There was something about that golden hue that made him unable to hold the eye contact.

"Oh, now you are concerned about my well-being? How odd." Bilbo said with spite. "Did you have a change of heart after your nephew fell ill? Or are you just playing a good dwarf so I would heal him? Which one is it?"

"Neither," Thorin said, not wavering, "I came to apologize. And ask for your help."

That caught Bilbo´s attention. "Really? I am listening."

"I am sorry for my inadequate behaviour in the throne room, as well as for you being hurt because of the ongoing revolts against the crown. I will try to prevent further incidents like these in the future, if you allow me to secure you with my most trusted guards." Thorin finished, huffing out a deep breath to calm himself down. "My nephew has fallen into a deep sleep few days ago and none of our healers can wake him up. I fear for his life and I would give anything away just to keep him alive. I heard you had the power to heal him. So I´m asking you, begging you, please, heal him." He looked the hobbit in the eye and waited for his reaction.

His reaction, however, was something he would not think the hobbit was capable of.

Bilbo burst out laughing. The dwarf stood there dumbstruck, watching as Bilbo laughs right into his face with a slightly maniacal laugh.

For a long while he just gaped at him, listening to the sick laugher. However hard he tried, this time he really couldn´t hold back his anger.

"Did I say anything funny?" Thorin growled, clenching his fists. "I apologized, I took down my crown and came to you as you requested, asking for saving Fíli´s life and yet you laugh at me. Do you really want Durin´s crown? The gold of Erebor? Have it! I care not! Just save him! It is all I ask!" He yelled, and wanted to say more but Bilbo´s sudden angry outburst stopped him.

"After all these years..." Bilbo said in half whisper, shaking his head at the dwarf in disbelief. "You are so pathetic," he spat, taking a step closer. "Your crown? You really think I would like to have your crown? Gold? There is nothing in this entire mountain you could give me, Thorin Oakenshield! There is nothing in this mountain that could pardon your sins!"

"What sins have I commited to offend you so? I had the right to be angry after you broke the King´s Jewel. Yet I admit that hitting you was not—"

"Hitting me?" Bilbo breathed, his body shaking with rage. "Is that what you remember? Hitting me?"

"I did not mean to! The gold-sickness—"

"YOU KILLED ME!" Bilbo screamed, effectively silencing Thorin´s words. "YOU KILLED ME THAT DAY! I DIED BY YOUR HAND!" He yelled, trying to blink the hot tears from his eyes, his hand reaching to the scar on his chest.

Thorin said nothing. He couldn´t find his voice, nor could he straighten up his thoughts. He felt as if he was just hit by a tray of metal bricks.

Bilbo came to him, snarling into his face. "Everything that mattered to you was the Eru forsaken stone. I tried to stop you, push you away from the dragon born from that jewel and you threw me to the ground, right on the Arkenstone´s shards. You killed me back then." Bilbo said, not caring about the tears streaming down his face anymore. "You are the same arrogant dwarf you ever were. Keep your stupid gold. It makes me sick."

Bilbo turned away, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Maybe it was a bad idea to burst out so much while the poison still affected his body.

"I´m sorry..." He heard Thorin whisper. "I´m sorry."

"Leave." Bilbo gasped hurriedly as he felt his head spin. "Leave me—" He stumbled, as pain shot throughout his whole body.

"What´s wrong? What is this?!" He heard Thorin panicking. He wasn´t sure what was going on. He heard Thorin talking to him, but he didn´t see or feel anything besides the pain in his entire upper body. The post-effect of Smaug´s magic hit him sooner than he expected. The last thing he knew before his consciousness left him, was the feeling of someone´s hands removing the coat.

* * *

Thorin managed to catch the hobbit in the last second. He scooped him into his arms and laid him into his bed. When his hand reached to remove the bloodied coat, he found himself frozen once again – much to his disturbance.

Bilbo´s entire left side – from cheek to his belly – was covered by red scales. Only the ones around the arrow wound were somewhat blackened and hot to touch. Finally, his eyes fell to the scar on his chest.

The unpleasant feeling of guilt and insecurity clawed his mind. He couldn´t bear to stay in the same room as him.

He took Bilbo´s coat off and covered him by furs.

With a heavy heart and a new, unknown, fear he left his own chamber to look for the dragon, refusing to meet Dwalin´s frowning eyes when he passed by.

* * *

**Is it getting better or wose? **  
**Anyone noticed the parallel with the dream about the crown? Did you? Did you? Anyway. **  
**Fluffy Bilbo is returning in the next chapter alongside trolling playful!Smaug**

**Comments are very welcome!**


	17. Dragon s Riddle

**Hello there again! **  
**So I basically doomed myself for at least 10 more chapters with this one... Enjoy the riddle... and can anyone guess what it means?:D **  
**I hope I didn´t fuck up!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Dragon´s Riddle**

Thorin ignored all the whispers and looks as he walked down the hall into the upper city. He was told that people saw Kíli talk with the dragon and then lead him into the upper, more spacious, halls where the dragon could move unhindered.

He mentally pictured the number of stairs that he has to cross, huffed and sped up to find his nephew and the wyrm.

He heard his name being called from above just as he neared the fifth set of stairs.

Thorin looked up just to see a slightly panting Balin descending the staircase, waving his hand at him.

"Don´t even bother going there." The old dwarf said, patting Thorin on his shoulder and turning him around.

"What´s going on? I heard Kíli led the dragon there. Is something wrong?" The king asked, furrowing his brow.

"The dragon refuses to talk to anyone but Kíli. We also need to get Fíli up there as soon as possible." Balin sighed.

"And someone has to explain things to Dís, am I right?"

"Exactly, laddie. And since she is your sister, you deal with her while we carry Fíli up."

"Splendid." Thorin muttered humourlessly. "Did the dragon say anything else?"

"We don´t know. Although Kíli said he will talk to you later. I guess the dragon has some requirements after all."

Thorin nodded, dragging his palms down his face. This is going to be a long and unpleasant day. But at least the dragon doesn't threaten them to overtake the city. He hoped the wyrm had no interest whatsoever in the gold hoard that laid in the lower levels.

His people would not survive another expulsion and moving. He wasn't really sure if he would survive it this time.

However, he had more important things to think about now – like how is he going to explain to his sister that a dragon just made himself at home in their mountain and is going to tend to her elder son from now on.

* * *

Kíli sat on the floor near the giant crimson dragon, silently comparing him to the old Smaug. All he could do was to stare at the wyrm curled on the floor, and marvel at how tame and calm the dragon could seem despite his dangerous looks.

Surprisingly, he didn´t feel even slightly afraid. He remembered the day from nearly 15 years ago – when a bloodied Bilbo carried in the little dragon and asked him to heal his brother. He was so small back then. It is almost unbelievable to see him this big now.

Kíli was not a patient dwarf. Neither was he one to keep silent for long. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he was only slightly worried about how the dragon might react to his questions.

He may or may not have startled as the dragon suddenly sighed and opened his golden eyes and tilted his head.

It very much reminded Kíli of an over-grown dog.

"Can you really heal him?" The young prince asked silently, fidgeting on the spot. The dragon raised his massive head and, oddly enough, peered behind Kíli as if the dwarf wasn´t even there.

The archer was first a little bit confused, but when the wyrm growled, lowering his head, he finally understood.

"Get out!" The young price said, snapping the guards by the door from their initial shock of suddenly gaining the dragon´s attention. "I want to talk to him."

"But my prince, I´m not sure—" one of the guards stuttered.

Kíli only dismissed him with a wave of his hand, turning his attention back to the beast in front of him. The guards lingered, but soon left, and from their brisk walk, Kíli knew they were quite relieved to go.

"I believe you had questions." The dragon said, lowering his head on the floor, blinking owlishly and swishing his tail back and forth."

At that very moment, all the questions Kíli wanted to ask just vaporized. His mind stayed blank and his mouth open, but no sound came out.

"You are not very big." Kíli blurted out and almost slapped himself for doing that. "I mean, I didn´t mean to – what I wanted to say was," he stuttered as the dragon frowned at him, "that you are not as big as the other Smaug." He clarified.

"I am big enough to eat you," Smaug grumbled, effectively silencing the prince and startling him again when he leaned over him, opening his mouth and baring his teeth.

Kíli went all rigid and closed his eyes, awaiting pain or something, but when he felt a rough warm, not to mention stinky, giant tongue lick his face and pretty much the whole upper body, he yelped and fell backwards.

"Eeewwww!" He cried out, scrubbing his wet cheek. "Why would you do that?!"

Smaug grinned and laid his head down again, pretending to ignore the young dwarf´s complaints.

* * *

Thorin told Balin and the guards to wait outside before he entered the Stone Chamber alone. The first thing he saw was his sister kneeling on the ground with her son´s head in her lap. Even from the distance he could hear her soft whispers echoing throughout the enormous room, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"Have you come to tell me about the dragon?" Dís asked silently, not looking away from Fíli´s face as Thorin stepped closer.

He wanted to ask how she knew but she just shook her head, silencing him.

"The guards came to tell me a while ago." She said, finally looking at her brother. "You are here to take him to it, right?"

Thorin nodded shortly and bowed his head. "Gandalf says he is the only one who can heal him."

She was silent, but he could feel her discontent. Dís gently laid the prince´s head on the ground and stood up, passing Thorin without a second look.

She stopped by the heavy door, and Thorin heard the shuffling of her robes as she turned around. "Just don´t let him die, please." She pleaded silently and walked outside, closing the door behind her somewhat forcefully, making her brother jump.

He was prepared to hear her scream and protest, maybe hit him, or do something. But not this. Not this resignation. She was cold and lifeless and with every day Fíli spent in this thrice damned cave she felt more and more distant. Just like Kíli.

It pained him to see them suffer like this.

And it pained him even more that he couldn´t do anything but wait and see how it turns out.

But he would not give in. Not if the kingdom still stood and his nephew had a chance to be healed.

So they carried him into the highest point of the mountain where the dragon now dwelled.

And when he opened the door, he found Kíli sitting on the floor near the dragon who was already looking at him when he entered. Kíli looked confused for a second but when he turned around and noticed Thorin, he abruptly stood up and backed away from the wyrm.

Smaug nodded and the slightly terrified guards carried Fíli inside, laid him between the dragon´s giant paws and scrambled off.

Thorin made a mental note to give them a little speech after such a prompt leave.

"I would like to talk to you." Thorin said as Smaug sniffed Fíli.

"He," Kíli started hesitantly, wringing his tunic, "won´t talk to anyone but me."

Thorin frowned at him, although he was forced to calm down as the dragon growled and levelled him with a cold stare.

"Kíli, leave." The dwarf king said, "please."

The prince glanced at the wyrm and bowed his head in submission. When the door closed behind him, Thorin found himself alone with the dragon

"Would you, please, talk to me? I need to know if what he said is true."

Smaug stood up slowly and stalked towards the king, staring at him with his big golden eyes.

"I despise you so much." He growled, his scales bristling and rustling as he surged forward, circling the dwarf. It took all Thorin´s willpower not to move.

"I remember your smell, your anger and your sickness. He tried to protect you and you killed him."

"It was an accident!" Thorin protested, turning around to face the dragon who crept behind him, blocking the door. "I didn´t mean to."

"Silence, you filthy creature!" Smaug hissed, "Everything he said is true. He carried me away and I watched him bleed to death because he wouldn´t stop until he couldn´t walk anymore." Smaug said, lowering his head to look Thorin straight in the eye. "I can still sense it on you. The gold-sickness. You reek of greed and anger." He hissed and backed away, back to where Fíli laid.

"I don´t care about the restrictions my father put on me. I don´t care if he still feels for you. If something happens to him, I will know it and I will burn you and all your people. I will tear this mountain down and no power in Middle-Earth will be able to stop me."

Thorin was breathing heavily but he stubbornly stood his ground.

"However," the dragon continued, tapping his tail against the floor, "I am a generous creature. I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." He proclaimed, crouching down and spreading his wings.

With a low, grumbling voice, Smaug started to chant:

"_If you like pretty gems that sparkle and shine,__  
__I advise you to dig in your spiritual mine__  
__My first is purple, fit for a king,__  
__My second is green where Yavanna spreads her wing.__  
__My third is red, bids misfortune a quick farewell,__  
__My fourth is seen in strings and is found inside a shell.__  
__My fifth is hard, pure coal and expensive to buy,__  
__My sixth is a talisman, striped like the big cat's eye.__  
__Seventh is feathers but harder than steel, __  
__Eighth is very dark and born in fissures of Emyn Muil.__  
__And if the darkness is broken in dead of night,_

_A new treasure is made with the hands of a re-born wright."_

Thorin felt as if Smaug just passed a judgement on his life. He replayed the riddle mentally over and over, trying to memorize it because he knew it was not just a friendly advice. He knew the dragon was not being generous or merciful.

And while he was lost in his thoughts, Smaug crept forward, and as quick as light, he whipped Thorin´s left arm with his tail, cutting it open.

A startled noise came out of his throat and he stumbled backwards, although, he managed to stay on his feet.

Smaug said no more and returned to the elder dwarven prince. Thorin watched as Smaug lowered his head on the ground around his nephew and closed his eyes. His scales lit up with soft golden light and the room was suddenly being flooded with a thick veil of magic which made Thorin gasp for air.

He left without a word, grasping the wound on his shoulder, heading right to his study room to write down the riddle he was presented with.

And when he sat down and put the tip of the pen on the paper, he could hear the dragon´s riddle clear in his mind as if the dragon was right behind him, whispering the words into his ear.

* * *

Bofur wasn't usually the sneaky type – that was Nori´s job. Nor did he usually sniff around the king´s quarters in the middle of the night. He would rather stay in one of the many pubs in the lower city and drink until he´d pass out. However, today was not a usual day. Today he found out that their supposedly dead burglar is very much alive.

Bilbo, the unbelievably polite, petite and caring little hobbit, whose death he mourned longer than anyone else, was alive!

He was devastated and he couldn´t sleep when the skin-changer came to tell them about the hobbit´s fate. He blamed himself but most importantly, he blamed his king - the one who banished him and left him to die. Nobody knew what really happened, or how Bilbo died. Bofur was, however, sure of one thing: He is not going to let him out of his sight, even if it was the last thing he would do.

And so he sent Nori to keep an eye on the king and let him know if he is returning to his quarters; sent the guards by the door to fetch some clean bandages, food, clothes, flowers and many other things that will hopefully keep them away for some time; and snuck inside the dark royal chambers.

He silently closed the door behind him and crept into the bedroom.

They were told that Bilbo passed out and is to be left in peace to sleep the weariness away, so Bofur supposed to find the hobbit in the bed.

As he approached it, he stopped dead in his tracks for the sheets were messy but the place was empty.

"Did he send you?" He heard a cold voice, almost jumping out of his skin. Bilbo was there, standing by the wardrobe, with the king´s garments scattered on the floor around him. He had one of Thorin´s tunics on – the simple blue one with black laces, and it almost looked like an oversized dress on him.

Bilbo repeated the question but did not turn around.

"Wha-? Who?" The toymaker stuttered, still a little startled, but he composed himself and calmly answered: "No, Thorin did not send me. I came here to check on you. To make sure I am not dreaming."

Suddenly, he found himself with a sobbing hobbit in his arms, squeezing him like his life depended on it.

Bofur smiled and gladly returned the hug, petting his dishevelled hair.

"Shouldn´t you be in bed?" The dwarf scolded half-heartedly.

"I missed you! All of you!" Bilbo cried, covering with his palms.

"I missed you too! I am so glad you are alright. That was one hell of a stunt you pulled in the throne room, my friend." Bofur teased and tightened his hold on the hobbit when he felt him sway.

"I was so scared." Bilbo whispered weakly.

"I know. Calm down, you need to rest." The dwarf said, as he scooped the burglar up just before he passed out and carried him to the bed.

And just as he was covering his lithe body with the sheets, the chamber door opened, revealing a very displeased Oin.

"And what are you doing here, eh?!" The physician grumbled, his hands on his hips.

"Eeer, nothing?" Bofur said sheepishly, and tried to get past the old dwarf without acquiring any substantial injuries.

* * *

**Comments? I really like reading those! *3***  
**Also, more Smaug development coming soon, new characters and much more (If I manage)... To those who are jumping around with joy over the Bilbofur add... don´t be too happy, no Bilbofur relationship here, they are only BFFs and I need to make Thorin jelaous somehow...**  
**Also, my laptop has broken down, so no art this week and there may be a little delay with the next chapter... maaayyyybeeeee... if the laptop will not be fixed anytime soon.**  
**Thank you for reading! Love ya all!**


End file.
